Faithful Betrayal
by OIBIBA
Summary: Booth's heart sank at the sight before him. Pain turned to rage in an instant as he realized that she was betraying him. Betraying him in a way that he never would have believed possible for her to do to him, not since they had gotten together. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Oibiba does not own the show or any of its charachters.

Hey there sweeties!

Our new story: Faithful Betrayal.

Enjoy!

* * *

Booth sighed contently as he gathered her closer in his arms. He loved waking up with her right beside him. It was practically the only time he got to hold her close, without her stating that they should be doing something else. Something more productive. The only other time when she wouldn't object, was when they were making love. He studied her calm expression. He never got to see her this carefree, this relaxed. She was always worried about something or trying to figure out stuff. But right now, laying in bed with her in his arms, everything was okay.

Nick Stames watched her and Booth on the video feed. His plan was almost ready to be set into motion. "Enjoy it while you can, Seeley... Enjoy it while you can..."

* * *

Brennan couldn't keep the smile of her face as she walked into the lab. _It's been almost a year? since Booth and I got together. I should ask Angela if there is a celebration required._ She chuckled at her silly thoughts and walked over to her office. Brennan was still chuckling as she entered her office. It was quickly replaced by a frown as she saw the letter laying on her desk. It caught her attention because it was a black envelope. There was no writing on it. _I wonder who left this here._ She slowly opened the envelope. When she saw the picture it held, she gasped.

It was a picture of her and Booth. The time and date suggested that it had been taken early this morning. She was in Booth's arms and Booth's lips were pressed against her forehead. A big cross had been drawn over Booth's form. There was one word written over her body. **_MINE._** She turned the picture around and read the message._**Show him and he dies. Call me. **_A number was staring at her. As she read the number she reached for the phone. She dialed it. While listening to the dial tone, she walked to the door of her office, closed it, locked it and sat down on her couch.

"Hello ? What do you want ?"

"Now, now... That isn't very polite. Especially not after I took the courtesy to give you a fair warning."

"What do you want?" She repeated. Determined not to let him change the subject.

"Okay... If you want to be direct. I can do that too. I'll tell you." He chuckled. "Well actually the picture already did that. But I'll say it. I want Booth dead. And I want to make you realize what you are." He paused.

She swallowed audibly as she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. "What am I?"

His voice was husky as he answered. "You are mine."

"I am not yours! I am Booth's." She hated referring to herself as the property of anyone else, but if she had to be anyone's property, she'd rather be Booth's.

"Not if he dies, you're not."

She felt panic overwrite her system. It was all she could focus on. However, she did hear his next sentence loud and clear.

"You can save him... But... nah... you wouldn't..."

She was quick to react. For once in her life she reacted instinctively without thinking about it. "Anything."

"Anything huh?" He chuckled. "Fine... I want you to stay until 2 am in that lab of yours. Oh and Temperance? I am watching you... So not a word of explanation to your FBI Agent. Got it?"

"Yes. But..." She was interrupted by the sound of the dial tone.

She was startled by a knock on her door.

"Bones? You in there?" He had been taken by surprise that the door was close. She NEVER closed the door of her office.

"Booth. Uhm... A sec!!!" _What am I gonna do? I can't just tell him... But if he takes one look at me, he'll know something is wrong with me... What do I do?_ When she opened the door she tried to look as normal as possible. She did her very best to ignore the phone call she just finished. "Booth... Is there a new case?"

Booth was slightly startled by her reaction to him. _Wow, something must be bugging her. I didn't even get a kiss... I mean, sure she doesnt particularly like to show affection in public, but I usually get a kiss... Just a peck on my cheek, but a kiss nonetheless. _"So, Bones! Why was the door closed?" He just asked cause he was curious. He didn't expect the answer he got...

"What Booth? God, I was just calling my dad! Do I really need to ask permission for everything I do? This is MY office! Can't I do what I want?" From the moment she stopped yelling, she could feel the hurt and panic rushing back over her.

Just like he hadn't expected her words, he didn't expect her actions.

She walked over, kissed him briefly and whispered: "I'm sorry, but I was on the phone with my dad..." Booth engulfed her in his arms. She pulled back a little and looked into his eyes. "Really Booth... I'm fine."

"So, do you want to go out to lunch with me? Maybe grab a piece of pie." He was glad that his silly joke had worked when he heard her laugh.

"Sure, Booth." She smiled at him. Her smile faltered when she heard the phone ringing.

Booth noticed, but she was out of his embrace before he could react.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan speaking."

"You are not going anywhere Temperance. Tell him that you can't go now and that he should leave."

She remained silent.

"Would you rather start arranging his next funeral? I'll give you to the count of ten. One, two, three, four, five..."

With knots in her stomach she turned around and spoke up. "I can't Booth... Please leave."

"Good girl. Now say goodbye to me and say to me that you'll talk to me soon. If he asks who this was, I want you to lie. Remember Temperance, I'm watching... Don't dare to attempt a stunt like this again. You are MINE, not his."

"Okay. I'll talk to you soon. Bye." She quickly shot down the connection and turned to face Booth. She was mad, not at Booth though. But since he was there, she knew she'd end up taking it out on him. Desperate to avoid that possibility, she spoke up again."Just go, Booth. Another time. Not now."

"What? Why?" He looked confused and hurt.

_'Damn him and his Alpha Male tendencies. Now he is just going to get REALLY overprotective and now I'll never hear the end of it.'_ "Booth." She sighed. "I just can't go. But you go. You must be hungry." She turned to her computer, signaling that their conversation was over.

"Kay... I guess I'll see you tonight Bones..." Defeated Booth turned around and left.

_I wonder what the hell is REALLY going on with her... I'll just let her organise her thoughts and ask her tonight..._

Booth was getting worried. It was already 1 am and she still wasn't home. She hadn't stayed at the lab till this late since the beginning of their relationship. After a very emotional fight they had agreed that they would only work longer than six pm during high profile cases. _She must've been more upset than I thought. I wonder what has been bugging her. _He was pacing in their apartment, clueless that Brennan was doing the same thing in her office.

* * *

A/N

We really hope you liked our first chapter!

We love to hear what you think.

This one is finished, just like Unbreakable Bond was when we started posting and school doesn't start for another three weeks, so you can expect regular updates!

So sweeties, hit that button and let us know what you think!

XXX

ISAQ and SSAQ


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Oibiba does not own the show or any of its characters.

A/N: Just as a warning Brennan is a bit out of character in this story, Some will find that her genius is down played. Also as this is kind of a future established relationship fic we are counting on the fact that Brennan's emotional state will have developed farther, so yes she is more emotional than you have seen her in the show.

If you don't care for this kind of thing, then please you don't have to read it. We were just having a good time writing, after all that is what it's about, so please if you have criticism, kepp it constructive. If you don't like it, don't read it. We appreciate all reviews as long as they are not purposely hurtful. Thank you for taking the time to read!!

* * *

"1:14 am. What am I doing? I should've just told Booth. The FBI can offer protection for Booth and Booth wouldn't let me out of his sight." She let out a loud sigh and stared of into space. A little later she glanced at the clock. "1:24 am. Wow... Ten minutes... and I didn't come up with any solution... My dad would tell me to focu..." A small smile creeped on her face. "He could help me..."

She thought about that possibility and was startled when the phone rang. Before she answered she looked at the clock again. _1:49 am._

"Hello?"

"It is not because it is the middle of the night that I can't hear you, so you better forget about your little plan to inform your father or Booth. Now because of it, I'm going to lay down the law. You listening?" His voice was harsh, cold and determined.

She swallowed. She was dumbstruck. _How the hell does he know about THAT? There is only ONE explanation... He has little devices hidden in my office, maybe even the lab. If he can get in here, he can get to me everywhere._ "Yeah... I'm listening."

"You are MINE. From now on you will reject every attempt he makes to make love to you. You understand?"

"No, he'll know that there is something wrong. I've never rejected him..."

He interrupted her.

"Everything happens eventually... Turn him down or I will kill him. Remember I am watching you. Don't let him have you ever again... You are mine, remember?"

When she didn't answer he spoke up again.

"You've been a good girl. Go home, Temperance..."

* * *

Booth was sitting on the couch. The TV was still playing but he was paying no attention to it. All of his attention was on the cellphone in his hands. It was 2: 12 am. _2:12!!!! __She must be really pissed of at me this time... God I hope it's that... Maybe she's hurt or kidnapped, or maybe Ortez decided to go after her or maybe... _His head snapped up when he heard the key in the lock. "Bones?" He immediately pulled her to him, the moment she set foot inside of the safety of the apartment.

Still reeling from the phone call, she greedily accepted his embrace and returned it.

"Are you okay? I was so worried about you!" He tightened his grip on her as his hands wandered over her form, looking for injuries.

"I'm okay Booth..." She knew he was worried. She just wondered if he was worried enough to not get mad at her.

"I'm sorry about earlier Temperance... I shouldn't have asked.. It IS your office... If you need to lock the door, I get that..." He didn't. And it sure as hell hurt, knowing that her door was locked, even for him. But he could understand her need for some privacy.

When she felt Booth's intense grip on her, she knew she had to comfort him or he would feel like this when he went to bed and she knew he would have nightmares about it. So she softly whispered: "It's okay Booth... I know you're sorry and I am too... I had no reason to snap at you the way I did. Can you forgive me?"

Booth kissed her and forgave her in the sweetest way known to men.

Craving the comfort and forgiveness he was giving her, she kissed him back. As she felt Booth deepen the kiss and practically felt the heat coming from him, she knew what he was aiming for. Making love. Exactly what she couldn't do right now.

When they broke apart, Booth grabbed her hand and tried to coax her into the bedroom. When she didn't move, he looked back at her. "Umm, Bones? Care to continue this in the bedroom? You know where our bed is?" He suggestively wiggled his eyebrows. He was surprised when she shook his head.

Seeing the surprise and confusion on his face, she spoke up, desperately searching to give him a good excuse as to why she was refusing him."Booth, I... I... I'm having my period."

He walked back to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "When has that ever stopped us?"

"Booth, come on," Brennan said, however she did not pull away from him. "Not tonight okay? I'm just not up for it."

"Okay... I'm sorry..." His hands started to wander over her lower back, trying to sooth away the pain. He leaned in closer to her ear, while he resumed the soothing motion of his hands, he whispered: "We won't make love... But at least let me show you how much I love you..." He gently picked her up in his capable arms and walked them to their bedroom. He sat on the bed and sat her down in his lap as he kissed her. "Where does it hurt?"

Brennan giggled lightly and the sweetness of his actions allowed her to momentarily forget her fears in Booths arms. In the back of her mind however, she remembered the man's warning. "Booth I'm not injured," She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. "I'm just tired...that's all."

He walked to the bathroom and came back with her nightgown. Brennan expected him to hand it to her so she got up and held out her hand for it. Booth however, draped it over his shoulder and walked over to her. He shook his head as he approached her. As he started to unbutton her shirt he spoke up. "Let me..."

Brennan chuckled lightly and shook her head, her eyes smiling at him. She tried to speak in a stern voice, however she wasn't able to keep the amusement from her tone. "Booth I am perfectly capable..."

"Let me take care of you Temperance." Any further protest was muffled by his kiss. Once he was done with unbuttoning her shirt, he gently slipped it of her shoulders and dropped it to the floor. His hands wandered lower to rest on the top of her jeans. He unzipped them and slowly peeled them off of her legs. Once they were around her ankles, he lifted her ankles to remove her jeans. He stood back up and threw away her jeans. " Turn around." Once she was facing away from him, he gently unclasped her bra and removed it. He nuzzled her neck as he briefly cupped her full breasts. The moment was brief and sweet. Booth took extra care to make it less arousing than usual. "Raise your arms." As she did, he slipped the nightgown over her head and said: "Now was that so bad, Temperance?"

"I suppose not." She tried fighting the smile that was spreading across her face for a moment before giving in to it.

"Let's just rest. Lay down."

Panic began to rise up within her as she hurriedly spoke, "Booth...I...I thought umm...I...I'm tired Booth. I just I...." Frustraited that she couldn't seem to speak in full sentences she paused letting out a sigh. "I can't." She pulled away from him as she said the words, willing him not to be as hurt as she knew he would be at her words.

"I didn't mean that... Trust me... You'll see..." His intense gaze pierced into hers. Asking her to trust him and lay down next to him.

She succumbed, she could always trust Booth at his word, and laid beside him, laying her head on his chest and wrapping her arm around his torso. "Okay." She said simply, not that he needed a verbal response.

Booth put one hand on the small of her back as he slowly turned her on her back and placed his other hand on her lower abdomen. "Close your eyes."

He gently started to rub soothing circles the best he could with both hands. He felt her turn into pudding in his hands. A few moments later, she was sound asleep in his arms.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait and thanks a lot for the reviews and alerts!

Keep 'em coming :D

XXX

ISAQ and SSAQ


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Oibiba does not own the show or any of its characters.

A/N: Just as a warning Brennan is a bit out of character in this story, Some will find that her genius is down played. Also as this is kind of a future established relationship fic we are counting on the fact that Brennan's emotional state will have developed farther, so yes she is more emotional than you have seen her in the show.

If you don't care for this kind of thing, then please you don't have to read it. We were just having a good time writing, after all that is what it's about, so please if you have criticism, kepp it constructive. If you don't like it, don't read it. We appreciate all reviews as long as they are not purposely hurtful. Thank you for taking the time to read!!

* * *

Booth was in the shower when the phone rang.

"Hello?" She tried desperately to keep the nervousness out of her voice. She just knew it would be her stalker again.

"Well for a moment there, I thought I was going to have to kill him... But you told him no... Good girl... After all... You ARE mine..."

She shuddered when she heard his voice. "I'm not..." She was interrupted by him.

"Meet me for lunch. At your apartment. Don't tell Booth."

"I... I..."

"Say no and you'll be cleaning the blood out of your shower for hours..." He was bluffing. He couldn't shoot Booth now, but he could see him. And he could threaten him. So he did.

"Okay... I won't tell him... How late..."

He interrupted her again. "Don't you worry your pretty little head about it. Wait for Booth to show up at the Jeffersonian. Turn him down and come over here." His voice was serious. "You can't say who you're meeting with or where. Remember... I can see you and your mine..."

* * *

"Who were you talking to?" His voice was light and cheery as he entered the room and spoke up. He didn't expect her reaction.

"GOD BOOTH!!!!" She turned around, clutching the phone to her chest. "Why the hell did you do that?"

He steaded her by putting his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry Bones... Didn't mean to startle you. So who was it?"

She pulled out of his grasp and whispered: "Wrong number." She grabbed her purse and yelled over her shoulder: "You ready?"

Booth chuckled and answered. "Yes. Ready when you are."

She walked out of the door and he followed her out.

* * *

It was 11:49 when he walked into her office. "Bones? Ready for lunch?" He found her typing on her computer. She looked up and he could tell that whatever she was going to say, it wasn't going to be good. "Bones?"

"I'm sorry, Booth... But I can't have lunch with you today..." She could read the disappointment in his eyes. "I still have so much work to do, Booth. We'll go to lunch tomorrow though." She said, trying to lighten the mood.

Reluctantly he nodded and left her office, deciding to give her some space and time, which she obviously was asking for.

* * *

As she opened the door to her apartment, she could smell the scent of herbs. When she walked further into her apartment, she saw that the table was set. There were candles, rose petals. Normally something like this would make her feel special. Now she just felt disgusted.

"Temperance, my girl..." Nick walked closer to her.

She found it hard to believe that this was the man that had been threatening Booth's life.

When he leaned forward to kiss her, she pulled back. He grabbed her chin and for a moment his eyes became cold as he said: "I'm not going to hurt you. Let me give my girl a welcome home kiss."

She froze at the cold look and cold words he uttered.

He brushed his lips against her and whispered in her ear: "Lunch is almost ready. Go sit down."

She was stunned and felt knots form in her stomach as she watched his retreat. _What the hell does he want with me?_

A few moment later, he came back with two plates. "I thought I told you to sit down."

She slowly shook her head. "No... I want to ask you a few questions first."

He looked at her. "Well since you were such a good girl last night and didn't allow his cock inside of you, I guess you can ask me your questions. But you can ask them while we eat. I didn't cook for the trash can."

She was shocked by his blunt and crude words, but relieved that he would answer her questions, she sat down. "Why do you want to kill Booth?" Her question was blunt and it was the only thing on her mind.

"I can't answer that, but I will tell you later… All in good time my girl…"

"Why do you keep calling me your girl? I'm not a girl anymore and I'm not yours. I've told you before… I'm Booth's. You are not my boyfriend. YOU are a stalker. I've indulged in your fantasies. I want this to stop. Why don't you just leave us alone?"

That sentence made Nick's anger flare up."Because you are mine... not his..."He got up and walked to stand behind her."You don't belong in his arms and he has no rights whatsoever to keep you there."He put his hands on her shoulders. "Because he is not good enough for you." He leaned down and whispered in her ear."Only I am." He let his hands wander and allowed them to rest on top of her breasts.

She froze at the suggestive contact. _What the hell is he planning to do?_

"Because you are mine and it's about damn time you realise it. And if that means that I'll have to kill your stupid boyfriend, then I will!" He let her go as the phone rang.

She reached for the phone and put it back down as she recognized the number.

"Answer it." He hissed at her. He took the phone, accepted the call and placed it at her ear while he whispered in her other ear: "Talk!"

* * *

"Uhm, Bones? Bones?"

"Yeah Booth... I'm... I'm here."

"Good... Temperance, where are you?" Booth was standing in her office, waiting for her.

"Uh...I'm at my office Booth. I told you that I was not going to be able to do lunch! I'm working."

Booth felt his gut clench tightly as he stood in her empty office. _She lied to me... Why would she do that? She has never lied to me before! Why wouldn't she want me to know where she is?_

As Booth and Brennan both went silent, Nick spoke up loud and clear. "Sweetie, are you gonna finish what you started... Cause I'd REALLY apreciate it..."Nick spoke so loud that Booth could hear it.

The clenching in his gut spread and he felt a wave of jealousy wash over him. His jaw clenched and his hands were curled into fists as Hodgins entered her office.

"Is Dr. B..."

Booth put his finger to his lips, letting Hodgins know to shut up. "Temperance? Who was that? Is Hodgins in your office with you?"

Brennan was startled by his question, but grateful for the little white lie he had provided, she answered: "Yes! Yes, Hodgins just walked in, he wants me to finish an exam on the bones. I have to go Booth! Bye." She quickly ended the conversation and in an unknown spur of rage, she threw the cell phone at her stalker. As he ducked, she reached for the steak knife on the table and quickly stood up and assumed the attack stance.

"Oh, you want to play it like this?" He grabbed his steak knife and assumed a similar position. "Fine, have it your way..."

They were both standing next to the table, facing each other. He launched at her, but she sidestepped him and grabbed his wrist, slamming it onto the edge of the table. A satisfied smile crossed her features.

He gently rotated his wrist around and was satified that it wasn't actually broken, even though he knew that was what she had been trying for."You will regret this, my girl... You will regret this."

She couldn't resist. "Oh yeah? Why would that be?"

Seeing that he was starting to distract her he went on. "I will make him suffer for this. I will break his wrist but I won't stop there. I'll break 3 bones for every bone of me that you break..." While he made empty threats, that she listened to, he slowly approached her. "When I'm done with that, I will use a steak knife and slowly carf my name in your flesh, while I'll make him watch..."

Thinking she saw an oppurtunity here, she locked eyes with him and said: "And what name would that be?" Brennan saw that he was close enough that she should be able to reach him with her foot, getting into proper stance, she went for it, swinging her foot around and aiming to make contact with his stomach. She was unprepared for his reaction, however, as he saw the stance and knew what she planned to do. He had no problem catching her foot in his hands. A move that sent her crashing to the ground with a loud thud, also causing her hand to open on reflex, sending the knife to the floor as well.

Seeing the vulnerability in the situation he lept down on top of her and grabbed the knife that was barely within his grasp. He moved the knife over her body until it made a light contact with her throat in warning, bending his head towards her ear he whispered menacingly. "I'll write it backwards so you can read it in the mirror... But first..." He leaned down and bit her earlobe. "You need to be punished. You haven't been a very good girl. And naughty girls need to be punished...I know you, my girl... Just beating you up won't hurt you... However, maybe it would if the victim was young Zachary instead of you..." He could see her muscles tense. "But why stop there? I could give Hodgins a taste of his own medicine... Literally and make you watch." She was starting to shake. "But why go after the males in your team? I mean both Cam and especially Angela look like they need to be put in there place. I could tie her up and slowly strip her, while the rest of the team whatches... Yeah I think I'll do that... And once I have her naked, I'm going to touch every inch of her... Make her mine..." He suggestively rocked his hips into hers. "Just so you know what will happen to you..."

The description of what he was planning to do with her best friend was getting to her. She locked eyes with him and said: "Leave all of them out of this..."

His grin widened as he took her in, knowing he had struck the right cord. "Well my dear, that is up to you now isn't it? You do as you are told or I WILL make good on what I said."

"Fine." She replied angrily. "I'll do as you say, but I swear if you hurt any member of my team or Booth...." She allowed her voice to trail off as he got off of her and grabbed her arm to pull her up and into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Good. Just remember that as long as you do as told, you don't have to worry about them....One step out of line however, and they will be the ones to pay." He released her and went on."Now, you are going to go to the Jeffersonian and you are going to stay there until two am. If he sends you a text message, you don't open it. If he calls you, you don't answer it. When you get home, you act as if nothing is wrong? Got it, my girl? Since you decided to attack me, I really must punish you. All contact with Booth can't last any longer than one minute. And trust me... I'll be watching you and timing you my girl!"

With that he turned around and left her standing in the middle of her apartment feeling lost, guilty and confused. With a burning desire to find Booth drag him to somewhere where their stalker couldn't find them and convince him of her love for him. Instead, she cleaned the table and put everything in the dishwasher. After that she grabbed her purse and left for the Jeffersonian. _No matter what happens to me... I have to protect my team... my family..._

It was almost 3 pm by the time she got back to the lab. _Please... please don't let Booth be here... What am I gonna say to him??? _But she was lucky, Booth was nowhere to be found as she made her way to her office and locked herself in it. Determined not to leave until 2 am. Determined to keep her team and especially Booth safe.

* * *

Thank you so much for the reviews and the alerts.

I had some more time today, so I decided to update!

Keep 'em coming :D

XXX

ISAQ and SSAQ


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Oibiba does not own the show or any of its characters.

* * *

When Booth got home at 18: 48, he was expecting to find Brennan home. "Bones? Where are you?" When she didn't answer he yelled "Sweetheart?" hoping to get a reaction about nicknames and how she didn't want one. When the apartment remained still, he knew that she still wasn't home yet. He dropped on the couch and instantly started to worry. "What is going on with her? She's been acting so strange lately... First she doesn't want to make love and today she even refused to have lunch with me. Sure, she gave me an excuse... But she can't expect me to believe that! For these last year our lunches have been sacred to her... To me too... That's why it hurts so much. I wonder what is up with her... I'm starting to get worried. I just hope that she'll come to me and tell me before things get any worse." Booth ran his hands through his hair in a desperate attempt to calm himself down. "Come on Seel... You know her... Whatever is bugging her, she'll want to sort it out by herself. I'll just let her brood on it for an extra day or two... But if this doesn't change I WILL ask her... We are in this together... She shouldn't have to deal with anything alone." Deep down inside Booth knew that he wanted her to open up to him, that she came to ask his advice and his protection. But he knew that that was never gonna happen. So he decided to let it go. He was about to take his cell and call her, to ask her where she was and when she'd be home, when he received a text message.

I'll be late. Don't wait up. Love u.

Booth felt a warmth spread throughout his body as he read the message. It was exactly the reason why he loved her so much. She wouldn't make big public statements of her love for him. But she would make sure that he knew. He made a decision as he read her text again. "I am going to stay up. In fact, I'm gonna cook her a late night dinner... I think we have some steaks left somewhere…" As he started to rummage in the freezer for the steaks he found two empty ice cream wrappers. "Parker! I swear he's becoming more like his mom everyday." He remembered the days when he would go the the freezer for an ice cream to discover that Rebecca had been sneaking behind his back and had been eating them and hiding the empty wrappers. The gentle smile on his face turned into a frown as he opened the trash can.

The wrappers momentarily forgotten, he bent over and looked closer. "What the hell are TWO steaks doing in the trashcan? What the hell are TWO COOKED steaks doing in the trashcan???" He picked the wrappers back up, threw them in and he went back to the freezer. Angrily he opened it and pulled out BBQ ribs. "Fine... then I'll just cook this." He opened the cupboard to try and find a sharp knife preferably a steak knife, since those were the sharpest they had, but he couldn't find the knifes. "What the hell is this?" Booth was getting angry. He pulled open the dishwasher and was shocked when he saw that it was filled.

He saw TWO wine glasses.

He saw TWO plates.

He saw TWO forks.

AND

He saw TWO steak knifes.

He slammed the dishwasher shut and threw the BBQ ribs back into the freezer, before he collapsed on the couch. "Well that solves the big mystery of where she went to get lunch!" He sighed and rubbed his hands together. _But why? And with who? _Booth sighed as he allowed his worried, tense frame to sink into the couch. "Why is she lying to me?" A hundred different scenario's were running through his head. They ranged from very dark and worriesome like her having second thoughts about there relationships to very good thoughts, hopes really, like her trying to come up with something for their first anniversary as a couple. That was in just over a week. He paced for hours trying to figure out Temperance Brennan. No need saying that it resulted to nothing. He was still pacing when he heard the key being inserted into the lock. He tensed at the sound and sat back down on the couch. Determined to try and figure it out without upsetting her.

Too much.

* * *

Brennan closed her eyes tightly as she began to open the door, almost begging for him to be asleep in her mind. She was so drained and so worn out from the mental anguish this... this man had been putting her through that she wasn't sure she could take a confrontation with Booth right now. She just felt so frustrated. She couldn't seem to find the way out of her perdicament, but she knew if she told him, or anyone, her team would be in danger, and there was no way she would put them in any danger whatsoever.

Taking a deep breath she finally opened her eyes and much to her dismay saw him standing before her. He looked angry, angry and even hurt. She had a moment, just a split second, where she wanted to tell him everything, but she bit her tongue, knowing if she did the people she cared about would be in danger.

Booth was standing in front or her, arms crossed in front of his chest. He was trying very hard to keep his feelings hidden and knew that he was failing. He was angry damn it. Angry and worried. "What is happening with us? Why do you stay at the Jeffersonian untill 2 am?" He was interrupted by her.

"Booth...I've had a very trying day and I'm exhausted. What do you think I was doing at the Jeffersonian? I was working." She wasn't completely lying, as she did get some work done this evening and she was completely exhausted.

"You expect me to believe that?" Booth knew that he was being harsh, but he was scared. She never lied to him. NOT EVER!!! But today, she had lied to him twice already. What would stop her from telling him another one?

She willed the tears that were forming in her eyes away as she blinked rapidly. "Booth...I..." Finally able to steel herself her voice became more stable as she continued, she was desperate to reach out for him, to hold him and let him know how she really felt, but unable to do that she had to remain firm so he wouldn't guess at what was making her act that way. "I was working. I identified three sets of limbo remains. Go check if you don't believe me." She knew it wouldn't be enough, but she was a terrible liar and he usually saw right through her. She couldn't look him in the eye as she spoke, fearing he would see that there was in fact an alternate reason why she had remained at the Jeffersonian.

"I want to believe you. But you've already lied to me twice today... I asked you where you were and who you were with. I'm not accusing you. I'm stating facts." His voice softened, he hoped she would look up at him, which she still hadn't done yet. "I was standing in your office with Hodgins by my side when you lied to me." He lifted her chin and continued speaking. "You have to be honest with me... If you don't want this... anymore..."

"Don't want this?" Her eyes sprang up to his in an instant, pulling away from his hand. "Booth, please believe that there is nothing I want more than this...than us. I've just...been having a rough week....it's been...it's hard to explain but I swear to you I want this." She took a chance and put her hand on his arm for just a moment to ephasize her point. Trying with all her might to convey in her touch and by way of her eyes how badly she wanted this, how much she truly loved him.

"Then proof it, Temperance! You keep pulling away from me! You don't want me to touch you, you don't want to just lay in bed and be close... You won't even let me make love to you!"

She took in a deep breath and pulled him to her, closing the distance between their lips, pouring all her love, passion and wanting into the kiss as she watched the clock over her shoulder. She deepend the kiss as his lips parted to allow her access. His hand burring itself in her hair as the other found its way around her waist. As the minute mark approached she reluctantly pulled away, removing herself from his grasp. "I love you Seeley Booth, please never doubt that. If you have to doubt everything else about me... just please don't doubt that." Her eyes were locked on his as she spoke, still trying to relay her emotions to him through them.

The kiss was intense and full of love. But it wasn't the kiss that left him speechless and feeling loved. Her words were like a balm to his worried mind. _She does love me…_ Booth saw the emotion clearly in her otherwise stoic eyes. "I don't doubt that you love me… And I never will… But why did you lie? You know you can be honest with me." He threw a charm smile into the mix. "You always have been brutally honest with me… don't stop now!"

When she didn't speak up he continued. His voice was soft yet determined. "Where were you today at lunch? Who was with you? And why are there two perfectly good steaks in the trashcan?" He reached out for her, to pull her into his arms. To let her know he wasn't upset with her, but that he just needed to know.

"Booth," She began as she sunk into his embrace keeping an eye on the clock. "I...I'm not wanting to lie to you, or to keep things from you....I just can't tell you about this. Please trust me when I say you will find out in time. This is something that I need to do on my own for now. I will tell you in time though." As she noticed the second hand had almost made a full pass she lifted her head from his shoulder and backed out of his embrace. "Booth I'm really tired," Her eyes blinked rapidly again as she was once again fighting the tears that were stinging her eyes. "I'd really just like to go to bed, please. I have another long day at the Jeffersonian tomorrow and I really need sleep."

Booth felt distressed, annoyed and worried sick as he watched her go to their bedroom. _She is still hiding something. But if I've learned something over the years, you can NOT rush Temperance Brennan. I'm sure she'll figure it out and confront me with whatever is bugging her. I just wish she would talk to me. She knows that I would never judge her. At least I hope she does. It's just that her behaviour is really scaring me. It's just nothing for Bones to be evasive. Even with me, we really communicate well. Or at least we used to until a few days ago. I wonder what the hell changed??? _Booth shook his head slowly as he followed her to his bedroom. _She has finally sought out physical contact again... Maybe tonight she'll allow me to hold her..._ But the sight in front of him made his heart drop. She was curled together in her sleeping position on the far end of the bed. Far away from where he would sleep. _What is upsetting her???_

* * *

We love the fact that so many of you put our story on alert!

There is only ONE thing that makes us happier... REVIEWS!

SO...

Keep 'em coming :D

XXX

ISAQ and SSAQ


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Oibiba does not own the show or any of its characters.

* * *

Brennan woke up at four am. She was having nightmares. She kept seeing Booth falling down to the ground, bleeding to death. She sat up and watched him. She knew she couldn't touch him so she didn't. She just stared at him, no matter how desperately she wanted to touch him. _God, Booth... I wish I could tell you. I wish I could find a way to let you know what's going on. To ask you for help. But as long as we are in our apartment or in the lab or at the Hoover or somewhere else where we frequently go, I just can't..._ She wiped away a silent tear, grateful that Booth was asleep. _But if he can see me and hear me at the lab, where can I safely tell you? Where can I let you know what's going on without endangering you or our team? I wish I could figure that out... _Her thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She quickly got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen before she answered.

"Hello?"

"Goodnight my girl! I saw you were awake and I noticed that you felt sad... I don't mean to make you sad... You just need to realize that you are mine. That Booth is no good for you. Why don't you go out to lunch with him tomorrow so you can compare your lunch with him to your lunch with me?"

"That will only confirm what I already know. That Booth is the one that I love. That Booth is the one who would never attack me. Fysically, emotionally or otherwise. So yeah, I'll have lunch with him."

"Fine, Dr. Brennan." His voice sounded harsh and stern. "Do as you fucking please."

He hung up on her.

Brennan put the phone down on the table and sighed. _Maybe, there is a way out of this after all... Maybe I can take Booth somewhere private. Somewhere where we normally don't go. He might be able to see us, but he won't have time to install equipment to hear us. _She nodded to herself as she went back to the bedroom, climbed in bed with him. She pressed a kiss to Booth's cheek, who immediately smiled at the contact, even though he was still asleep and fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

Finally having a plan that might actually work!

* * *

Booth woke up to the smell of pancakes and coffee. He smiled when he realized that she was cooking breakfast for him. He laughed as he literally jumped out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. He approached his girlfriend and when he stood behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Morning, beautiful."

Brennan let herself enjoy the embrace for a few seconds before she said: "Booth, please let go of me." She turned around and after she quickly brushed her lips against his she chuckled. "I'm trying to cook..."

"I know..." He pressed her closer to him for a few more seconds and then released her knowing that she was right. "Why don't I set the table while you cook?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

Twenty minutes later, after they had eaten the first peaceful breakfast in days, she said: "I really have to get going now... But I would really like it if you could come and pick me up for lunch..."

He walked over to her and wrapped her in his embrace. When she didn't back away his face lit up and he kissed her. Barely parted, he whispered: "You can count on it..."

Desperate to not give their stalker more ammo as she was slowly becoming more and more convinced that her plan would work, if he didn't suspect anything, she pulled out of Booth's embrace and said: "Okay. I'll see you at lunch. I have to go now. Bye Booth!"

* * *

Brennan looked up from her computer in time to see Booth heading towards her office. She turned off the moniter hastily and rushed over to grab her jacket before he had made it to her office. She was on her way out the door and walking towards him. Eager to get him to a location where she could actually talk to him. She had decided on Nolita's off K street. It was a short distance away from the Jeffersonian, but far enough that she didn't think she had to worry. "Hey Booth, you ready to go?" She grinned widely at his astonished expression as she spoke the line he usually had to ask her before dragging her out of the office.

"Bones, I'm shocked." He grinned at her obvious enthusiasim to have lunch with him and his chest swelled with pride. _Maybe things are going to get back to normal now. Maybe I was worried over nothing._ "You're never so ready to go." He flashed her another grin as he put his arm around her shoulder. "So where would you like to eat? The diner?"

Brennan shrugged lightly as she turned into him for a brief moment. "I was thinking someplace else. How about you let me drive?" She said walking backwards so that she could face him, also forcing his arm off her shoulder in the process. "So I can surprise you." She grinned widely at him. Pleased with herself for thinking of this plan.

Booth looked suspiciously at her for a moment before breaking out into a grin again. "Why Dr. Brennan, I thought you didn't like suprises?" He said as he dangled the keys to his SUV in front of her.

"I don't." She stated as she grabbed the keys from him, laughing as he tried to jerk them out of her reach at the last second and failed. "But you, do."

They then headed towards the SUV and he grudgingly got in on the passenger side. "Okay Bones, so why the surprise? Is there something special going on that I don't know about?"

"No...I just......felt like suprising you." She said as she drove towards Nolita's. Once they got inside, the wait staff seated them quickly at a small table in the back, at Brennan's request. She didn't want any prying eyes, she had told them. She told them she wanted the table that would offer them the most privacy. So there they were, sitting across from each other in the dim lighting of the restaurant looking briefly over their menus before ordering.

Once the waiter had left, Booth looked at her, seriousness showing in his features as he spoke, the usual jokular tone he used, absent instead of an intent one. "So, Bones, what has been going on? I assume that is what this is about anyway. Are you finally ready to let me in on it?"

"Wow, Booth. That was.....very direct of you. No small talk first?" Her tone had taken on a serious air as well as she thought about how to tell him what had been going on without drawing unnecesary attention to them.

He looked into her eyes. "No Temperance... THIS... US... Is much more important. Are you ready to tell me why you've been acting so weird these past days?" Booth was fidgeting with the table cloth. "Cause to be honest... You've got me kinda worried here..." He kept his eyes locked with hers.

"Booth....I...I don't mean to worry you. I had to bring you here to talk because I couldn't do it anywhere else. I..." Frustration apparent in her feature as she feels as though how she words this is the most important thing. She doesn't want him to 'freak out', as Angela would say, about it. "I've.....had something going on....but Booth...you....you can't.....umm...well. Just please don't go ballistic about it here okay? Just......"

_God, it must be bad if she brought me to a fancy expensive restaurant to avoid a scene._

Before she could tell him what was going on, her phone rang. Without thinking about it, she answered it.

"You, my girl, deserve a punishment. Tell Booth that there is an emergency and that you have to go... You will come to the address I will text you in a few minutes. We will see each other there in 40 minutes. If not, Booth's blood will soak all the white table cloths until they are red. Now repeat after me: 'I'll be right there. I'm so glad that you called. I'll come right over!'"

She let out a sigh through clenched teeth and then spoke quietly, still facing away from Booth, "I'll be right there. I'm so glad you called. I'll come right over." Pure rage flashed in her eyes for a moment before she realized Booth was watching her intently and managed to force herself to calm. She quickly got up, put her phone in her purse, walked over to a stunned Booth, pressed a kiss on his cheek and whispered gently in his ear: "I'm sorry Booth... I love you." With that said, she dashed out of the restaurant, leaving Booth and his fears and worries behind.

* * *

This WILL have a BB end, but we are NOT there yet...

In fact it's gonna get worse before it get's better, but we will get there ;)

Thank you all for your reviews! They were wonderful!

Keep 'em coming :D

XXX

ISAQ and SSAQ


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Oibiba does not own the show or any of its characters.

Okay... this is THE angst chapter!

(And the chapter that puts 'Betrayal' in Faithful Betrayal)

I hope you saw this one coming...

If not...

Either way let us think what you thought!

Enjoy ( or at least try ;) )!

* * *

Booth turned to watch her leave the restaurant. When she was gone, he closed his eyes and sighed. _Great, now what? I thought we were just getting back on track and now she's running off in the middle of the surprise lunch SHE planned for me!! What the hell is going on?_ He grumbled a thank you as the waiter came back with their food. Also telling him to package hers up. _I'll drop this off at the Jeffersonian later and ask her about what the hell just happened. There has got to be something seriously wrong, I have NEVER seen her act like this. Never. Maybe I should put a tail on her... _He thought as he abruptly checked his pockets for his keys. _Damn it....she still has my SUV keys.....maybe I should just call Ange and see if she could pick me up. _Another sigh escaped his lips as he looked down at his food. No longer even hungry, he signaled the waiter over as he pulled out his phone. "Can you pack this up too and bring me the check please?" He told the waiter before dialing the Jeffersonian.

After hanging up with Angela and heading outside to wait for her, he noticed that his SUV wasn't even there. _She must have taken it....great, I guess I'll just go wait at the Jeffersonian until she gets back and hope we don't get a case in the mean time._

As Angela pulled up in front of the restaurant, another idea briefly flashed in his mind, pulling out his phone again, he called headquarters to request the GPS location of his SUV, which was at the moment still moving. He stayed on the phone and asked Angela to drive in the direction it was going. Telling the person on the other end to let him know the moment the engine was disengaged, so that he could have Angela drop him off, wherever she had gone. _I'll just tell her I only did it to get my car back....that I needed it in case something came up. Can't get pissed at me for that can she?_

Brennan felt a sick feeling settle in her stomach as she parked Booth's SUV. She would just love to stay in it and call him. Tell him where she was, ask him to come get her. But she couldn't. She had to be strong. For Booth and for her team. So she took a deep breath. Got the keys out of the ignition, and got out of the car. She walked up to the front door and knocked. Nick opened the door, grabbed her arm and yanked her inside.

Brennan jerked her arms away from him. "I don't understand why you would tell me to have lunch with him and then demand that I meet you here." She looked around and asked him, "Is this your home?",hoping that she could encourage him into a leading conversation.

He grabbed both her arms and forcefully turned her to him. "Fine, you want to act as if this is just a friendly visit? FINE!!!" He reached for his cell phone and as he spoke up, he started to dial a number. "I'll just call my friend who is watching Booth and tell him to pull the goddamn trigger."

Swallowing the lump that had begun to form in her throat she spoke, amazingly able to make her voice soft and pleasant despite the intense hatred she was feeling for the man grasping her arms. "No, that won't be necessary. What is it you wanted me to meet you here for?" She tried desperately to put a smile on her face, however was only succesful in making her mouth curl upward tightly, not the pleasant smile she had been trying to offer this man. A man she loathed. She would do anything for Booth however, even if it meant keeping him alive by placating this piece of filth until she found a way out of the situation.

"It is time, Temperance."

"Time" Her head tilts to the side. "I don't know what that means." Her stomach tightened however as she feared what she thought it might mean. She fought to keep the bile creeping up her throat down. She stifled her first instinct to run, for fear that he may in fact have to power to kill Booth with a mere phone call. So instead she stiffened and stood her ground.

"Time to mark you as mine. Because you are... Go to the bedroom and take your clothes off." Pure lust flashed in his eyes as he added. "Every single piece."

Once again having to swallow down the bile rising in her throat she found herself having an internal battle as she was headed back to the room indicated. _'What should I do? Booth...I have to keep him alive...but...will he forgive this? Even though it is only happening to spare his own life?_ Shaking her head as she entered the room she sat on the bed, still fully clothed, _No...I can't do this... If he found out about the reason why I'm doing this... __Booth would never forgive himself......he would think it his own fault..._A low growl of frustraition emmited from her throat. _What am I going to do? I can't do this, but if I don't... He'll kill Booth.....Oh if I only knew where Booth was now.... Why didn't I just tell him earlier...he could have...have...Could have what Temperance? You can handle this. You just need to find a way to stall. _She sighed loudly as she saw him coming into the room. "Why?" She simply asked. He owed her that much right? If he was going to take her against her will, in affect rape her, but wanted her to appear a willing participant even though under duress, she deserved to know why.....right?

"Well I'll tell you why... Because you are mine... How many times do I have to repeat myself??? Booth doesn't deserve you and you will take your clothes off because you actually don't want anything happening to that asshole." He kept his distance as he commanded her:"Strip."

"No you misunderstood the question." She began, she knew she was grasping at straws here, but there was no way she was going to willingly strip for this disgusting lower primate. "The question of why was in reference to 'why do you think I belong to you?' I don't belong to anyone." _Except to Booth..._ She chorused in her own head. _Well....not in the property sense, just my heart is his._ He took out his phone and started dialing. When he had dialed the number, he brought the phone to his ear.

A sudden fear gripped her and she began to do as he asked, pausing briefly to ensure he had put the phone down. "Fine, but if you hurt him, even a little, you should know I WILL kill you. Don't have any doubt in that fact." She continued to strip until she was standing before him, completely without a shred of clothing, her arms splayed across her body trying to keep at least a small portion of her decency. She hated him, with a fiery passion and she thought that she might kill him anyway. I_ just have to figure out how to steal Booth's gun, without this man seeing me do it. And without Booth noticing. Yes, I might have to actually take his life in order to prevent him from taking Booth's. I will do this for him, because I love him._

* * *

Angela had a worried look in her eyes when she dropped Booth off.

"It's okay, Angela. I just need to get my car. What if a case comes up?"

Angela gave him a concerned look. "Tell Bren to call me, Booth. I mean it." With that she left Booth standing in front of his SUV, which was parked in front of a lonely old house. "Bren, what the hell are you doing???"

Booth walked up to the old house, determined to find her and demand answers. The fact that there wasn't another car in sight, strengthened his resolve. _She's alone... We might actually be able to talk. She was ready to open up to me before she received that phone call... Surely that means that she WANTS to talk to me? That she WANTS to open up to me? That she WANTS to be honest with me? That she trusts me..._

Booth found the door unlocked, opened it and stepped into the hallway. He turned his attention to the stairs as he heard noises coming from upstairs. Wanting to surprise her, in the hopes that she would open up quicker so he silently climbed the stairs.

* * *

"On the bed."

Having to deal with the fact that Booth could be in real danger, she did as she was told.

When she went to lay down on her back, he grabbed her upper arm and hissed: "Not like that, on all fours, my girl."

She felt the rage and disgust building within her. _I will shoot him. Not only does he want to take me, rape me, but he wants me to position myself like an animal?_

When she hesitated, he reached for his phone again.

Fearing for Booth's life, she complied to his demand. She felt ready to lash out at him when he slid his knee in between her legs as his filthy hands wrapped around her breasts. _Compartmentalize, just compartmentalize Temperance._

His hands roamed over her belly and waist to rest on her hips. He pulled her hips closer to his as he took place behind her. He started to rock her hips against his, to create a friction that was pleasurable for him. When he could feel her body react, he invaded her.

She gasped in pain and shock as she felt him enter her.

He stopped moving their hips for a few minutes as he placed his arms around her waist and pulled her upright. "Now move, my girl. And don't you dare stop until I tell you to."

She shook her head. She tried to be defiant but she felt violated and disgusted.

He gripped her waist tighter with one arm as he reached for the knife that was lying on the bedtime table next to them. He slowly cut a shallow line bellow her belly button. "Bad girls deserve to be punished. Consider this a warning. Be a good girl. And MOVE!"

Now fearing for both of their lives, not just Booth's but hers as well, she started to move. While the only thing she desperately wanted to do, was escape from the cool blade pressed against her belly and the disgusting cock, buried deep within her.

* * *

Booth froze when he reached the open door. The merriad of emotions swirling inside him, threatening to cause him to break down right there, if not for the shock that had him momentarily unable to move. As he realized the betrayal that had been going on, all of her strange actions of late now made sense. The anguish he felt, was suddenly replaced by the most intense rage he had ever felt and his body began to shake uncontrollably as he stumbled back. _I have to get out of here._ His stomach churned and he felt like he might throw up. The sounds echoing in his head. The sounds of her betrayal. He barely managed to get outside before the bile made its way up his throat and past his lips into the bushes by the front door. The sickness inside him threatened to take over and he sat on the curb for a moment, hoping that he would be composed enough to call a cab before they finished. His body convulsing so violently he knew he wouldn't be able to walk. The emotions seemed to swirl in a cycle inside him, sickness, anger, disgust, hatred, and anguish, far worse than a simple pain. His heart had broken and he was unsure if he would ever find a way to put it back together. It was shattered into a million pieces and he desperately wished he had never met Temperance Brennan, if only to have been able to spare himself this pain.

Concentrating on his breathing he finally calmed himself enough to reach for his phone to call a cab, as he knew there was no way he could face Angela right now. Once he had placed the call he sat there, waiting, forcing the tears that prickled his eyes back. He would not allow himself to cry, not here. He placed his head in his hands as he waited for the cab and willed the sight to leave his mind. It was like a movie, on a loop, all he could see was her moving with him. He shook his head in an attempt to stop the images, but to no avail. He was feeling sick again, but would not allow himself to show further weakness. _What am I going to do when I see her again? Am I going to ask her about this? Of course I will, but how am I going to ask? Wait a minute! Ask? I've seen it with my own eyes!!! I don't need to ask. I just have to tell her. I have to tell her the one thing I've sworn never to tell her. I have to tell her goodbye._

* * *

Brennan felt disgusted and violated as he emptied himself inside of her. A few seconds later, he pulled out and away from her and pushed her down on the matress. "Go home and make love to your little agent... It doesn't matter anymore whether or not he touches you... You are mine now, my girl..." He turned around and left her there.

In the middle of the bed, on her stomach, staring of into space, with his semen slowly trickling out of her, down her thigh. All she wanted to do was get up and go home. Crawl in bed with Booth and sob her heart out. Ten minutes later, she opened the door of the SUV. HIS SUV. Just the thought that Booth had been in there a few hours ago, soothed her enough to get her to attempt to drive herself home, without getting herself killed in the process.

* * *

This WILL have a BB end, but we are NOT there yet... :D obviously!

Next up: The confrontation between Booth and Brennan!

Thank you all for your reviews! They were wonderful!

Keep 'em coming :D

XXX

ISAQ and SSAQ

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

I am SOOO sorry!!! School started once again for me and it's been SUPERBUSY, I know, not an excuse and when I reread the last chapter I really felt bad for leaving you guys the way I did!!! Anyway, since I did leave you guys with that horrible cliffie, I will be updating SEVERAL chapters today!!! We have arrived into the angst part of the story and I have to say: It's gonna get worse before it gets better! But WE, OIBIBA, do PROMISE that it WILL get better.

And last but not least, our thanks to all of the reviewers.

And a special thank you to Boothlvr, for reminding us that Faithful Betrayal was in desperate need of an update.

This chapter is just for you sweetie! (You'd probably rather have a more happy one dedicated to you, but we'll get to the B&B sweetness later ;))

Enjoy! (or try to ;))

Oibiba

* * *

Brennan pushed the door open and was ready to collapse against it when she saw Booth sitting on the couch. She had already taken a step towards him, before she realized that something was wrong. Very wrong. _Why is he looking at me that way? What is going on?_

Booth tried to remain as calm as he could, but he couldn't help the pain that was showing through in his eyes as he looked at her. "So, where did you run off from lunch to?" He was barely able to keep from yelling. He **knew** where she had been, he just wanted to give her one last chance to come clean. If she did maybe...just mabe they stood a chance at working out their partnership at least. If she lied and he could no longer trust her, he would have to ask Cullen to reassign him. He wasn't sure if he could work with her again anyway, but he would be willing to try if she at least told him the truth.

"My dad needed to..."She was interrupted when Booth spoke up.

"Don't lie to me Brennan!" He shouted at her as he leapt from the couch. "I know what you did. I..." A growl of disgust emanated from him.

"I trusted you....I can't believe I was such a damn idiot." His arms were flailing to accent how angry he was. "Just...." Another serie of angry growls came from him, as he couldn't put into words what he wanted to say. "Just get out." He yelled as he walked towards the door causing her to back up towards it as well.

She was startled by the look in his eyes as he walked over to the door and cornered her there. "Booth... I don't understand..."

He scoffed angrily at her. "Yeah...Well Brennan, neither do I. I thought you were happy.....but I guess....that doesn't matter now." He had to swallow around the lump in his throat and forced the next words through his lips, feeling his broken heart shatter. "We're done." He said in a difinitive tone that was leaving no room for arguement.

"Booth?" Her eyes immediately filled with tears.

Disgust evident on his face he continued in a low agonized whisper. "Now get out before I do something I'll regret."

_No no no no no... this can't be happening not now..._ She looked at him and let her tears fall. "Why?"

"I can't even look at you right now." He reached around her and opened the door. "Just get out, I can't deal with all the lies anymore! Not now that I have seen with my own eyes what has been going on.....JUST GO!!" He growled loudly as he shoved her as gently as he could out the door, slamming it, once she was outside. He then slammed his fist into the wall beside the door causing his fist to punch through the sheetrock and his hand to throb.

She felt her skin burn on the places where Booth had put his hands on her to shove her out of their apartment. Out of their life. Out of his life. Seeking support against the door, she lost the battle with gravity and defeated she slid to the floor. _He was right... He made me his and now Booth doesn't want me anymore._ Not knowing how much he was killing her. "Booth? Booth, please let me explain. Booth?"

"Not now Brennan, I DON'T want to hear it." He said as he he picked up the vase sitting next to him and threw it across the room out of anger. He couldn't help himself, the anger inside him was boiling over and he had to release it somehow. He would never lay a hand on her though, so he settled for taking his anger out on their belongings. Ancient artifacts went flying across the room and crashing into the wall, landing in a heap on the floor. "GO AWAY!" He shouted through the door.

"You don't understand, Booth!"

"BRENNAN JUST LEAVE!"

"NOT UNTILL YOU LISTEN TO ME, SEELEY!"

Booth walked over and turned on the stereo and blared it as loudly as he could in the living room and then went to the bathroom to take a shower. She'd get the hint eventually and until then he wouldn't be there to listen to her.

* * *

A/N:

We know... It looks bad right now, REALLY bad!

BUT they WILL get through it!

And honestly, Booth could never stay in a relationship when he thinks adultery is being commited!

Luckily, he'll see the light sooner or later!

(grumbles) Okay... so later...

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:

Since the last one wasn't any better in the cliffie department, I decided to post another chapter, it's twice as long, sorry bout how short the last one was, but I decide on what to post judging on the content of the chapter, not the length. Anway, it's not who Brennan would usually turn to (that would be Angela) but we really felt like this was THE person to turn too...

Enjoy!

Thanks for the sweet reviews we already received!

Oh and Boothlvr, along with everyone else in the US, enjoy your Bonesday sweeties!!!

* * *

"Open up!" Brennan yelled as she knocked on the front door of Hodgins' gigantic house. _Please... Be home. I really need to talk to someone who will listen to me._Brennan hoped that Hodgins would be that person. They really had bonded strongly over the ordeal that the Gravedigger had put them through. She was about to knock again and yell some more when the door opened.

As he pulled open the door, he was shocked to see Dr. Brennan standing before him. She had only been to his house once and that had been with Angela. He was even more shocked however when he noticed that she looked like she had been crying. "Dr. B?" He said questioningly. "Are you alright? What happened?" He went to wrap his arm around her shoulder and lead her inside, closing the door behind them.

She instantly sought comfort in his arms. The warm embrace that he offered, reminded her of the one she had hoped to receive from Booth. But clearly, somehow, he had found out what had happened.

His arm tightened around her as she leaned into him and he led her to the living area, guiding her to sit on the couch gently, not removing his arm from around her shoulders as it appeared she really needed it. He was starting to feel the panic rise up inside of him. The only reason he could think of, that would lead Dr. B to **his** door step instead of...."Angela? Did something happen to Angela?"

She shook her head and felt tears rise, knowing Angela would never understand her. She had thought about telling her best friend, but she just couldn't face her. She had to protect Angela from him. And there was only one person she could think of, who could take on her stalker and help her resolve this situation other than Booth. And that was the man she was currently sitting next to."Jack... I... I... Booth..."

_She never calls me by me first name, this must be bad._ He thought."Is he okay? Dr. B you gotta tell me what's going on...I can't help if I don't know..." He said softly as he tightened his grip around her shoulder once more, gently rubbing his hand up and down her arm in a comforting gesture. "You just need to tell me what I can do to help, okay Dr. B?"

"Is it safe here?" _I have to know if there is any chance that the stalker had the opportunity to put devices in this house as well. I can't tell him anything until I'm sure that it is safe for me to speak up._

"Yeah of course Dr. B, state of the art security. Are...Are you in trouble? Someone after you or something?" He made to remove his arm from her shoulder and reach into his pocket for his cell phone. "I'm calling Booth. He'd shoot me if I didn't..." He was cut off by Brennan.

"NO! NO! Jack... he can't know..." Tears started to run down her cheeks as she buried her head in her hands while repeating the words over and over again. "It's too late... It's too late... It's too late..." It was finally sinking in that Booth had kicked her out. That he **knew **what she had done and that he had kicked her out. That Booth thought she was having sex with other men because she **WANTED**too. That he didn't know the truth and that he probably never would. That thought made her slim body shake as a leaf.

"Whoa Dr. B....What the hell is going on?" He had wrapped both arms around her this time, pulling her into an uncharacteristic hug. _I can't call Booth because it's too late?_ "Did...did something happen to Booth?" His voice was far more gently and fearful than she had ever heard it.

"Yes... no... I... Oh god, Jack... I... I hurt him... But he won't listen. He doesn't understand... He won't let me explain..." She looked at him and saw the confusion clearly in his eyes."This was a mistake." She got up and wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry Jack." She started to cry again as she remembered how she had apologized to Booth before leaving him, just like she was about to walk away from Hodgins as well.

"Whoa there....you aren't going anywhere Dr. B! Ange would kill me if I let you drive off in that state." He told her, rising up from the couch. "How about you just stay here and calm down... I could make you some tea, or I have wine if you would rather... Just please, stay." He looked up at her, hoping that she would comply, but knowing if she really wanted to go she would. And he would let her.

"Listen, Temperance,"He never called her that, and he only did now to emphasis his point of wanting her to stay. "You don't have to tell me what's going on if you aren't comfortable with it, but I am here if you need me. Just stay and calm down, it's getting late anyway and you can stay in one of the guest rooms okay?" His eyes were pleading.

Hearing his sincere attempt to assure her that he was there for her, changed her mind. "Can you promise me one thing, Jack?" She hated how her voice sounded weak, but she couldn't help it. She felt like she was falling apart. She couldn't take it if Hodgins was going to react like Booth had.

"Sure, I'll promise you whatever you need." Hodgins said with complete sincerity, he knew she needed the promise and he was willing to give it to her. She had done alot for him, she was a person he had faced death with and came out alive because of the two of them working together. He had no doubt that if either had been alone in that car they wouldn't have survived. _So yeah, I'll give her all the promises she needs. And I will be sure to keep them._ He held a great deal of respect for her, and he would never purposely let her down.

"You can kick me out later... Just promise me you'll hear me out?" Her heartbeat drummed in her body as she awaited his answer.

Hodgins looked at her in shock. "I would NEVER kick you out Dr. B! I promise to hear you out, but you should know, ahead of time, that there is nothing you could ever do that would convince me to kick you out." His voice was firm and sincere. He was having a hard time believing that she would even **think** that he'd kick her out. Though he also had an immense feeling of dread, as she never cried and had been crying. And she never asked for help, which is what she had seemed to come to him for. He would never let on about this, because he knew she would think it a weakness, but secretly he was very proud that she had come to him for help. She obviously trusted him, and it wasn't easy to gain Temperance Brennan's trust.

"Jack... Today I..." She sighed and started again. "I'm being stalked. And so is Booth, but he doesn't know and he can't know." She turned her head away from him and closed her eyes. "He... the stalker is threatening to kill Booth and our team if I don't do what he says." She turned towards Hodgins again and she whispered: "He is making me hurt Booth..."

Hodgins eyes were wide as he looked at her. "A...stalker? Why can't you tell Booth? Why can't you just tell the FBI and they'll protect Booth and the team." He reached out to grab her hand. "And you."

"I CAN'T!!! I tried to tell him at lunch today! But he has eyes and ears EVERYWHERE! Our apartment, the lab, even Nolita's. That's why I came here... I thought that he wouldn't be able to bug your place... So I came here. Jack, he is everywhere. No matter where I turned, he was always there... I can't escape him..." She looked at him, hoping that he would help her.

"No Dr. B, WE will escape him, and you are staying here until we catch that lousy son of a bitch." Hodgins was now up and pacing the room as he tried to work off the anger about what he had just been told. "So he's watching you...and Booth? Is he watching me? The team? If not, I could go to the FBI for you, get everything set up and then have everyone moved into protective custody or something like that, until he is caught??" Hodgins was throwing out ideas left and right, trying to calm himself, hoping he could find a way to help her, and everyone else for that matter. He turned back to her. Stopping in front of her and kneeling down to look into her eyes, he spoke up. "You do NOT have to do this alone, I am here for you no matter what."

"There is one more thing I need to tell you."

"Okay...what else?" He said finally calming, he knew he had to calm down for her sake. He mentally prepared himself for whatever she might say next. _Can't get much worse can it?_

"It's too late... The damage has already been done... Booth... He kicked me out and because I know he doesn't have all the facts I can't blame him..." She was ashamed as she bowed her head. She took a deep breath and continued. "The stalker called when we were at Nolita's... He demanded that I leave Booth behind and that I'd meet up with him. I refused, but when he threatened to kill Booth...." She clasped her hands in her lap and kept her eyes trained on her hands. Forcing herself to go on and let Hodgins know what she had done, to make him understand why Booth could never want her again. "I had to go... I couldn't put Booth in danger. So I drove to the address he send to me in a text message. When I got there, he... He..." Unable to move on, she wrapped her arms around herself to try and calm herself down again.

He sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Calm down Dr. B, take your time and just breath for now. You can tell me when you are ready okay?" His tone soothing and gentle as his hand slid up and down her arm, still trying to comfort her. He had never, NEVER, seen her like this. He began to wonder if he had slipped into an alternate reality or something, because the woman before him was the strongest he had ever known and he had only seen her so much as tear up twice before, so he knew whatever it was, it had to be bad.

She closed her eyes, sat up straight and took a deep breath.

"He forced me to have sex with him." She opened her eyes and looked at Hodgins. She stood up and lifted her shirt, revealing her abdomen and the cut beneath her belly button. "I fought. But he..." She struggled to contain her tears before she continued. "Anyway, when I got home, I wanted to confess everything to Booth, make him understand... But he threw me out. I guess he knows that I had sex with someone else... He doesn't want me anymore and I can't blame him. I... I... betrayed him..."

"Oh Temperance, no..no...no...he will understand once he knows. He will. He loves you, and I mean really loves you. Granted he'll wanna kill this stalker guy, but that's ok in my book." He tried to lighten the mood for but a moment, then he got serious again. "Really Dr. B. He loves you more than anything else. He'll understand, we just need to tell him. If you don't want to right now I won't, but he really needs to know. He was just hurt, if he knew the truth of the matter, he would be so angry... But **not **at you. We just need to get this guy caught so we can get it all worked out. How do you wanna go about that? Do you want me to go in and talk to Cullen tomorrow?"

She shook her head. "I don't know what to do... I'm so scared he'll find out that I talked to anyone... Please Jack... Help me decide..."

"Well, Dr. B, what I would do, is get everyone involved to come here. I can call it a party at my place and then we can let them all know...basically whats going on." He glanced at her. "No details needed just the basics, and then they can all stay here. Afterwards, we can call Cullen and he can set something up for us. Although I'm not a big fan of the FBI and the whole bureaucracy of it, they do know how to protect their own, and believe it or not, you are one of their own." He looked pleadingly at her, hoping that she would go along with this idea." Then you and Booth can talk privately to get things sorted between yourselves."

She whispered softly. "He won't come... He hates me now... You didn't see him, Jack. He **must** hate me..."

"I'll get him here Dr. B. I'll figure out a way." Hodgins said. _Even if I have to call Cullen first and have him ordered to come._ "And he could never really hate you." He added for good measure. "He loves you too much to actually hate you."

She looked up at him and was grateful for all the support he was giving her. She locked eyes with him and with tears brimming in hers, she spoke up again. "Thank you Jack."

"Anytime Dr. B." He smiled lightly at her. "So are you tired? I can show you to the guest room... or if you aren't ready for bed and you wanna talk I can make some tea or coffee. Whatever you want Dr. B."

"I think some sleep might do me some good. We can decide what to do tomorrow, right?"

"Absolutely Dr. B." He stood and motioned for her to follow as he led her up the stairs and to the first door on the right. "This is the first guest room, please make yourself at home, you are welcome to anything I have in the house." He pointed to a door several doors down. "My room is that one, if you need ANYTHING, do not hesitate. I mean it Dr. B. I'm here to help you, so let me know if you need anything."

"I will. Good night, Jack."

"Goodnight Dr. B." He said as she closed the door and then he made his way to his own room, wanting to do so much. He wanted to call Angela and Booth, but he wouldn't betray Brennan's trust. He knew it was hard for her to give and he would never risk losing it. He would bide his time and hopefully by tomorrow evening everyone would know what was going on. He could have everything arranged for tomorrow and when Brennan got up in the morning he would talk to her about it. He would also try to convince her to call in to work. He knew she would hate doing it, but he knew it was better for her, to remain behind safely with all his security, than go out into the world and get herself hurt. _Tomorrow_, he thought, _tomorrow we will work to fix this mess._

* * *

_Let us know what you think!_

_I hope everyone feels slightly better, knowing that a firm battle plan is in place :-)_

_Review!_


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:

We now know who Brennan turns to for help... but what about our strong FBI Agent with his gentle heart?

Will he even reach out at all? Or will someone have to reach out to him?

Well, I'd say: Read and find out :-)

Enjoy!

* * *

Angela knocked on the door. When she didn't receive an answer, she knocked again. "Sweetie? Brennan?" She waited another minute for an answer. "Brennan, answer me!" When Angela still didn't get a respond, she started to get extremely worried. "Brennan open up or I will use my spare key!"

"She's not here." Booth managed to yell without his voice cracking. He refused to say anymore, just hoped she would leave since Brennan wasn't there.

"Booth? Is that you?" She put her ear to the door, making sure she didn't miss his answer.

He stalked over to the door and cleared his throat. "She's not here." He repeated, hoping that she would get the hint and leave him alone.

"Well, where is she? Booth, let me in!" Angela was worried. _What the hell happened here? Cause it's obvious that SOMETHING did!_

Booth's temper rose slightly, but he tried to control his voice. "Angela. She' gone. Check the lab, cause she won't be coming back here."

"What? Booth what happened?!?" When she didn't get an answer, she spoke loudly. "Fine Booth. Have it your way. But I'm coming in there one way or another!" She started to search for the spare key, Brennan had given her.

"Damn it Angela, I DON'T WANT to talk." He screamed through the still closed door. "Go talk to her."

Angela opened the door and stepped inside the apartment. She looked at Booth and felt her stomach drop. _Something went REALLY REALLY wrong._ "It looks like you could use a talk. So I'm talking to you. I'll talk to her later. Spill." Angela crossed her arms, making it clear that he was not just going to get rid of her. She was determined to figure out what had happened.

"Well you can stand there as long as you want, I'm not ready to talk about this. Even if I was, her best friend wouldn't be my first choice to talk to. I don't want to put you in the middle." He said, his voice calming, as he began to realize he had been taking out his frustrations on her and it was entirely unfair to her.

"Booth. You're scaring me. Out with it. NOW." She felt a feeling of dread wash over her as Booth calmed. _Why won't he just tell me? I'm HIS friend too._ "Booth, I'm your friend too and right now I'm not worried about Brennan, I'm worried about you. So talk to me." She approached the couch to sit down next to him.

"I told her we were through Ange. She did something I can't forgive her for and it's over, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?" Booth was becoming angry again, he didn't want to think about what had happened, let alone talk about it. "Just drop it okay? Find out the rest from her, cause that's all you're getting from me."

"WHAOW! Back it up mister! You broke up with her?!? For the love of God, WHY?" She just sunk down and was lucky to be standing in front of the couch or she would've landed on the floor from the shock.

"I told you." He growled and got up to stalk to the other side of the room. "I can't forgive her for what she did. It's over. Now go find your friend and help her. She probably needs it." His voice had grown softer and sadder towards the end of his speech. He still cared way too much about her, he shouldn't, but he did. Thats what made it hurt the most. He was usually the one who was there for her. Who helped her put herself together after something terrible had happened and she was trying to deal with it. Now though, he knew she had to be alone. Angela was here after all, who else would she talk to? He had seen in her eyes how devastated she had been, but he couldn't let himself care enough to let her explain. His own pain and anger had been too great. Now though, he had cooled off considerably and was having a moment of weakness thinking of her, poor Bones, alone and devastated. He shook it off however, no time to feel sorry for her, he was the wronged one in this mess and he couldn't forgive her for what she had done.

"Booth! Stop telling me what to do!" She sighed as her voice lost the harsh tone to it. "Do you really think I'd leave you alone when you're hurting, like you are right now?" _Besides, I probably have a much better chance to get him to tell me what happened than I will of having Bren tell me. _She grabbed his arm as she saw the pain, clearly etched in his expression. "Do you really think I care about you that little?"

"Ange, it's complicated okay? Just... I don't want her to lose everyone she cares about, so don't ask me to tell you what happened. I don't want to put you in that place, she's you best friend. Just drop this okay? I can't tell you what happened." He hated himself for feeling guilty about possibly turning another person against her, but he didn't, couldn't hate her. So he tried to let her keep her best friend. He still loved her after all, that wasn't going to change. It just hurt to realize that apparently, she didn't love him back.

"Then explain it to me. I'm her best friend. If she messed up, she has to face the consequences." She sighed, not getting anywhere with the Agent. "Booth, no matter what she did, it won't make her lose me. I might get REALLY mad at her... But our friendship is strong and has survived a lot. Tell me... Please?" She gently turned him to her, so he was facing her, by putting both of her hands on his shoulders and making eye contact with the man in front of her. The hurt in his eyes was enough to drown in them.

Angela just sat there eyeing him, he knew that look, she was as determined as he was. He let out a huge sigh. "Fine, you really want me to tell you? And don't say I didn't warn you..."

She put a comforting arm around him and stated softly: "Yes, I want you to tell me... No matter how bad. I just want you to know that no matter what you're going to tell me, I will never hate you or Brennan. I might be furious for a while though..." She tried to even out her last statement as she saw his worried and pained look. "But that'll pass. I'm sure. Tell me what happened."

"When you dropped me off yestreday....I went into that place to get my keys from her...." His eyes clouded over and his voice became strangled. "She was...with **another man**." He put extra emphasise on the last words, hoping she would understand his meaning. He couldn't bring himself to say it out loud and he couldn't do anything but get straight to the point. He didn't want to dwell on what had happened, even though he knew, inside, he was. Saying it out loud made everything more real and he couldn't face it right now. That was all she was going to get from him.

"Oh my god." Her soft, shocked whisper was the only thing that filled the apartment. "You mean, she was... was having sex with him?" Angela didn't realize how blunt her statement truely was, because of the shock she was in.

Booth's glare was enough to answer her question and he was glad it was, because he wasn't sure he would be able to voice it. He just sat there staring off into space so that he didn't lash out at Angela. He couldn't talk about it.

"Bren what were you thinking?" She asked at no one in particular. She glanced over at Booth and recognized his need to be strong and to deal with this in his one way, when the time was right, he'll tell me. "Booth... I know you don't want to talk about it, so I won't make you..." She started to rub his back in slow soothing circles. "Just let me know what I can do for you... No matter what it is, okay?"

"Just let me be. I'm going to take some time off, go away, clear my head. I don't even know if I can work with her anymore. I really just need to think. I'm planning on calling Cullen tomorrow to arrange everything..." He leaned back on the couch and slumped down closing his eyes. "I just need to figure some stuff out..."

She swallowed, not knowing whether to be worried about Brennan or be mad at her. "I understand... Uhm... Do you want me to go?" She knew that he did, she just wanted to ask one last time in case he wanted to change his mind.

He nodded mutely, not even bothering to open his eyes. He knew how bad of he looked and understood her need to help, but he couldn't accept it now. And it was taking all his strength not to lash out at her for just being there.

"Kay... I'm just gonna go then." Angela couldn't contain her emotions anymore and her voice cracked as she spoke up again. "Take care Booth... And know that I will support you, no matter what you decide to do next..." She walked out of the apartment, not able to glance back at the broken man she was leaving behind.

* * *

Now we have had both pov's.

Next up is Hodgins putting a plan together and a confrontation with Booth...

Stay tuned!

Three chapters have been updated today and it's up to you Boothlvr whether or not a fourth shall be posted, since you requested and since everyone deserves a little pampering on Bonesday :-)

So let us know ;-)

Oibiba

Story alerts are silver, reviews are gold! (At least that's what I've been told :-))


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:

A nice long chapter!

We promise to update regularly, we took a good look at the rest of the story and we came to the conclusion that there are approximately 4 or 5 more chapters after this one ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

Hodgins woke up early that morning, knowing Brennan was an early riser. He wanted to be sure and discuss his plan with her. He wanted her to agree with him so that he could put his plan into action without betraying her trust. He knew she had been betrayed too many times before and he wasn't going to end up another one of those people. He went downstairs and into his kitchen where he saw her sitting at the counter on one of the bar stools located there, sipping on a cup of coffee. "Good Morning." He muttered as he made his way past her and into the kitchen to acquire his own cup of the deliciously scented brew. Once he had doctored it the way he liked it, he went to sit beside her. "Brennan, we really need to talk. Have you thought about what I said last night about me telling Cullen?"

She nodded. "I have taken it into consideration and I have come to the conclusion that I need help and that the FBI is the logical choice to ask for this help. I only have one request. That we meet here. I don't want to endanger anyone." She looked at him, awaiting his answer.

Hodgins let out a breathe he didn't realize he had been holding and his face shone with great relief. "That sounds perfectly reasonable Dr. B. I'll be sure to inform Cullen of exactly that. I'll also have him send out some of his men." He paused for a moment and took a sip of his coffee looking at her sideways, half worried she wouldn't reply to his next request. "Dr. B. I would really like for you to stay here while I am doing all of this....I'll give you the alarm code so you can set it and everything, but you really need to stay somewhere this guy can't get to you okay?" He placed his hand on her upper arm at this statement as a way to show how much concern he had for her. He was now looking into her eyes awaiting her response.

She felt the emotion overwhelm her. _If only Booth had been the one to react this way. But I'm glad that at least someone understands._ Without looking away from him, she nodded as a tear appeared in the corner of her eye.

Hodgins nodded as well and gently squeezed her arm before removing his hand. "Don't worry, we'll get this all figured out. It WILL work out. I'm going to go shower and then take off for the Hoover before I go to the lab, but Brennan, please, promise me no matter what you'll stay here?"

"Okay... I promise. I will stay here."

He smiled as she promised him and took the last drink of his coffee. "Okay, I'm off to the shower.....oh and remember Dr. B you are welcome to anything I have here, just make yourself at home." With her slight nod in his direction, he left to take his shower. He finished and got dressed for the day, then told Brennan a quick goodbye and reminded her of her promise before making his way to the Hoover building. After a long talk with Cullen, he managed to get everything set up, barely managing to get Cullen to agree that the whole thing take place at his house. Then he set off to what would probably be the most difficult part of his day. He went to talk to Booth, who, according to Cullen, had called in this morning, asking for a week off.

* * *

Hodgins took a deep breathe as he rapt lightly on the apartment door, hoping the man would actually answer.

"Come in." Booth barked, not really caring who had knocked on the damn door.

Hodgins slowly opened the door and glanced around. The place looked like a tornado had hit it, everything was scattered about, some of Brennan's artifacts had been thrown up against the wall, some where completely shattered. Hodgins wasn't sure he would **want** to talk to Booth, but it was for Brennan, so he would do it. "Hey Booth....can I uh...talk to you for a minute?"

Booth heaved a big sigh. "I don't really have time, Hodgins. I'm busy. Besides shouldn't you be at the lab, with the other squints?" Booth ignored him as he packed and completely missed the look on Hodgins' face.

"Damn it Booth, this is important!" Hodgins practically growled at him, forgetting all about the potential harm this man could inflict on him. "I really need you to listen and I need you to look at me when I talk to you. This is something you may not know you want to hear, but trust me you want to hear me out AND you want to hear **HER **out." Hodgins put extra stress on the word her, obviously implying Brennan.

"What the hell is THAT supposed to mean? Let me make this VERY clear. I will NOT hear HER out and I will NOT hear you out either. Now get out, before I throw you out myself." Booth had been approaching him. As he made his last statement the men were only inches apart.

Hodgins didn't back down and he stood as tall as he could, even taking a small step closer to Booth, yelling right back into his face. "Look man I know you are hurting, but you don't have the whole story....trust me you are gonna feel like crap after you hear it, so stop while you are ahead and just hear her out ok?" He was so angry at Booth right now for hurting Brennan, even if it was inadvertent, that he was prepared to all but duke it out with him to make sure he came. He still had a secret weapon, but he didn't want to pull it out unless Booth made him. Even though the guy was acting like a prick because he didn't have the facts, he was still a friend. "Just get over yourself for a minute and listen to her, trust me I know more of the story than you do." His voice softened as he made this statement, no longer yelling.

"And I suppose you do have the whole story? What? Angela came to talk to you?" He huffed. "Figures..."

Hodgins shook his head and his face flooded with confusion for a moment. "No." He said flatly. "I haven't seen Ange. Look, I really need you to come somewhere with me okay?" It finally dawned on him that he may have made a huge mistake. Brennan had said that there were cameras here and mics. He hoped he hadn't given away too much. "Just know she's hurting, she called me and, well it's bad okay? I ...I don't know for sure where she is, but I seriously need to talk to you....but I need you to come with me so I can show you something....." He reached for something in his head that would sound true and also convince Booth. "At the lab....umm....the kid, he uh...stopped by this morning with Rebecca, he's waiting there for you....so come on, we gotta at least go get him, I just wanted to talk about Brennan before he was there." He hoped that by only saying the kid he wasn't getting Parker into the middle of this mess, but he had to get Booth out of there and fast so he could tell him what Cullen said. "And dude....you are in no shape to be driving, I brought the Ferrari, you can ride with me, if you calm down I'll even let you drive it on the way back." Hodgins forced a smile, knowing Booth couldn't resist the chance to drive the Ferrari. He'd only been trying to convince Hodgins since he bought it to let him.

Booth gave him a questioning look. "Fine, but only to pick him up." He grabbed the keys out of Hodgins' hand and said: "I'm driving." He pushed Hodgins out as he said: "Let's go, I have a lot of work to do today." Booth inwardly flinched at that. He didn't want to do those things. Pack, leave her behind, start another life... But she had made that decision for him when she had had sex with someone else. He sighed as he got behind the wheel of the Ferrari. Even the fact that he could drive it, was barely cheering him up.

Hodgins got in on the passenger side and stayed silent as Booth began to drive, now he needed to keep Booth from the lab, there were cameras there too. "Okay Booth look. I couldn't tell you this at your place and I won't be able to tell you at the lab either, but everyone is coming over to my place today around 5 in the evening, and I really want you to come. It's extremely important. I would tell you more, but I would be putting something I hold dear at risk if I did. You need to hear the rest of the reason 'why' from someone else. Just please come. Hodgins paused for a few seconds but he decided that he needed Booth's word. "I need you to promise me...I'm serious about how extremely important this is."

He took in a lingering breathe after his ramble, and began again. "Oh and Parker isn't at the lab, I just had to tell you that so that I could get you out of the apartment. I couldn't tell you about this meeting in the apartment and I would suggest you stay the hell away from there for the rest of today. The Hoover, that's a good place to be today, or you could stay at my place." He knew he was saying too much, but he also knew what kind of problems it would bring if anyone said the name of the location of their get together in either his apartment or the lab.

"Okay, what the hell is going on Hodgins? Why are you having a meeting at your house? We might as well meet at the lab or the Hoover! And why did you lie about Parker?" Booth stopped for a moment gathering his strength. "Is SHE gonna be there too?"

"Damn it Booth, I know you probably don't actually consider me a friend, but guess what?!? I DO consider you one. Please just trust me when I say it has to be at my house. Trust me when I say it is DAMN important that you come, so damn important that if you aren't careful, I am going to have to call Cullen so he can ORDER you to do so."

A small amount of recognition shone on Booths face as he put a few things together. Cullen was involved, so it must have something to do with a crime, plus Hodgins had said he couldn't speak freely at his place or the Jeffersonian. He didn't know exactly what, but he knew something was going on.

"Yeah, thats what I'm saying Booth, EXTREMELY important that you show up. You have to know that it is, if Cullen already told me he would order you if he had to. So come on Booth, just come, listen, then decide what to do......oh and don't talk about this to anyone especially at the lab or your place, that's VERY VERY important. You'll find out everything that's going on tonight okay? Just promise me you'll show."

Booth put on a mask as he tried to hide his worry from Hodgins. _'What is happening? I hope it has nothing to do with Bones... _He sighed. _Only one way to find out I guess._ "I promise I'll show. Can't promise I'll stay long though... But I'll show."

Relief swept across Hodgins' face and he let out a sigh. "Good....oh and remember, don't talk about this....best you don't talk about Dr. B too. Just either keep wallowing in your apartment until tonight and not talking about those things or stay the hell away from them. Cullen actually suggested I tell you to come into the Hoover until it was time, but I wasn't sure you'd do that. The Hoover's ok..."

"Jeez, Hodgins! FINE! I'll stay at the Hoover. Whatever this is about better be worth the trouble!" Booth was getting mad. He was not a five year old. Hodgins didn't have to repeat himself!

"Sorry Booth......it's just **really**important. You'll understand tonight." Hodgins just sat silently now as Booth made his way back to his place to get his SUV.

When Hodgins drove of in his Ferrari, Booth felt sick with worry. _What the hell is going on??? _Then Booth got into his SUV making his way towards the Hoover building, where he planned on having a nice chat with Cullen. _Hopefully he'll tell me what the hell is going on!_

* * *

A/N:

YAY, don't we LOVE Hodge podge???

I know our ISAQ does ;)

Anyway... A plan has been made... Booth will show, time to convince the rest of the squints...

Let us know what you think!!!

ISAQ and SSAQ


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:

Some more Hodge Podge as he sets his plan into motion!

* * *

Hodgins made his way into the Jeffersonian. He had a plan. He wasn't going to lose his cool like he had with Booth and forget about the cameras. He was going to convince everyone to take an earlier lunch and he was buying. Zach and Angela would be easy to convince, it was Dr. Saroyan he wasn't so sure about. He decided he would try to convince her first and made his way to her office, knocking gently on the doorframe when he arrived.

"Come in." Cam looked up as Hodgins entered her office. "Dr. Hodgins! Good morning, how can I help you?"

"Dr. Saroyan." He began with a huge grin plastered on his face. "I was hoping that you and the rest of the team could accompany me to an early lunch." As she raised her eyebrow at him in question he continued. "It's to celebrate." He lied. "But I can't tell you what we are celebrating until we are there, it's a suprise celebration." His cheesy grin never left his face as he spoke, desperately hoping she would buy it.

_We don't have a lot of work to do. And everybody HAS been working hard._ She looked at Hodgins once again and answered him. "Why not? We've all deserved a break. It's fine with me Dr. Hodgins."

"Awesome Dr. Saroyan!" Hodgins said, overjoyed that it had come about so easily. "Well, let me just go grab Zach and Angela and we'll be off.....ummm....but not the diner, someplace else, any suggestions?"

"How about that little cafe, two blocks from here?" Cam suggested.

Hodgins considered this for a minute before deciding that it would work. "Sounds good, I'll go get Ange and Zach. I know it's still early and all, but this is really important, so I guess..." He said looking at the clock showing only 10:30 am. "This is more of a brunch celebration."

"Will you contact Dr. Brennan? I haven't seen her all day. That is after all very unusual. Maybe she is sick. If that is the case I would rather celebrate another time." _Cause she won't like to be left out!_

"Oh no...." Hodgins covered quickly. "I've already spoken with her, she's been at the Hoover all morning...she's...uh...gonna meet us there." He grinned. "As soon as I call her and let her know where to meet us."

With that Hodgins left her office and headed towards the platform where he saw zach standing. "Hey man, guess what?!" Hodgins asked as Zach looked at him perplexed at his question. Hodgins simply went on. "We are going to go out to an early lunch, the whole team......So pack up what you are doing and get ready to go, we leave as soon as I tell Angela." He grinned widely at Zach. _God this pretending to be happy is getting old fast, can't wait to get out of here so I can stop pretending._ He turned to find Angela standing at the bottom of the platform.

"After you tell Angela what?" She had a soft smile on her lips as she approached the platform.

"Ange..." Hodgins said his grin widening. "The team is going out to an early lunch...or brunch, right now, and you, my dear, are riding with me." He leaned to whisper conspiratorially in her ear. "It's important." Then he backed away from her, shooting her a flirtatious grin. "Ok, so let's go guys, just gotta stop off and grab Cam on our way out."

_What would be so important... Maybe... No... How would Jack know?_ Trusting Jack, she hooked her arm into his and let him lead her out. "Let's get lunch."

With a nod of his head, he went towards the exit. "Hey Zach, why don't you ride with Cam, she knows where we are going, and chop chop my boy, we have an important lunch to get to." Hodgins grinned, then thought about the fact that he might be forgetting to invite someone. "Damn." He remarked pulling out his phone with his free hand and dialing.

"Dr. Sweets speaking."

"Hey Sweets, listen it's Hodgins." He paused momentarily, expecting to continue but Sweets interupted him.

"Dr. Hodgins? What can I do for you today?"

"Well Sweets, the entire team is going out for brunch right now and I was wondering if you would join us.....my treat." Hodgins said as he led Angela to his Ferarri and opened the passenger door for her. Just as he was about to give him the details the over eager psycho analist interupted him again.

"The entire team? What is the occasion? Where are we meeting? Why are you buying?"

"Look Sweets, do you know that little cafe two blocks down from the Jeffersonian?" He paused, actually wanting a response this time. Strangely the one time he was waiting for a responce there seemed to be a long pause before he finally answered.

"Uhm..." Sweets felt himself flush. "Actually I don't know where that is."

"Oh...well, Sweets it's kinda new, Blue moon Cafe, two blocks north of the Jeffersonian, ya can't miss it." Hodgins opened the drivers side door and climbed in. "I'll explain the rest when you get there okay?"

"Okay... See you soon." When he put the phone down he muttered to himself. "If I ever get there..."

Hodgins hung up his phone and turned to Angela. "Okay, now before we head over there, what do you know about what's going on with Booth and Dr. B.?"

"What do YOU know about that, Hodgins? I mean Booth barely said anything and Brennan hasn't called me yet. To be honest, I'm getting kinda worried." When Hodgins shot her that look that told her to stop dancing around the problem, she sighed and said: "Fine. Booth walked in on her having sex with another guy." Once she got started she couldn't stop anymore. "What was she thinking Jack? Booth is such a great guy and they love eachother so much! What was she doing??? This is nothing like her and yet, I have to believe Booth. He was such a mess... I... Why would she do that!!! She knows BETTER than that, damn it!"

"Listen Ange." Hodgins knew this would be hard for her to hear, but also knew he had to tell her."Brennan came to my place last night, a complete mess. She told me what has been going on and it's also a huge mess, Angela. Booth has the wrong idea entirely. I'm not allowed to say anymore, but the reason for this lunch is to tell everyone we are having a meeting at my place at 5 pm tonight. Very important and you'll all get to hear the details straight from Brennan. Please don't ask me for more, I don't want to betray her confidence, just please. Back me up on this okay? When I tell the rest of the team." He looked at her pleadingly, awaiting her reply.

"Wow. She came to you? Why didn't she come to me? Don't get me wrong Jack. I'm glad she talked to someone. I just don't understand..." She looked at him, hoping that he had an answer for her question.

"Look Ange, she came to my place because of all the security I had. Hell, I half think she expected you to be there. She was just so upset! I couldn't let her drive and she just....let's just say it was like reliving the gravedigger," He shuddered lightly. "...incident only worse, which I didn't think it could get much worse than that. Now please, will you back me up?" He asked again as he hand went to the ignition to turn the key. He then pulled out of the Jeffersonian lot and made his way over to the café. Glancing over at her, whenever he could spare it, awaiting her answer.

"Off course, I'll back you up sweetie... You know I won't judge." When Hodgins shot her a look, she shrugged and added. "Well untill I have heard BOTH sides of the story."

"Ok good." He said, parking at the cafe and getting out, then quickly rushing over to open Angela's door for her. "Let's go in, looks like Cam and Zach are already here, just gotta wait for Sweets then I can let everybody know.....oh and Ange, you can't say anything about Brennan or this meeting at the Jeffersonian, don't type it, don't write it, nothing, okay?"

She gave him a quizzical look, but nodded nonetheless.

* * *

A/N: Time to go for lunch!

Let us know what you think;)

ISAQ and SSAQ


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: A nonexisting lunch and phonecalls...

* * *

Hodgins followed Angela into the cafe and they went to sit with Cam and Zach, who had obviously asked for a table for five, thinking Brennan was coming. Luckily the fifth seat would be occupied though, just not by who, Cam thought, was going to sit in it. He sighed as he sat down, wanting to wait for Sweets, before he started on what was going on, so he only had to explain it once more.

Angela sat down next to him and placed her hand on his knee, silently giving him support, letting him know he was not alone in this.

Hodgins ordered a water when the waitress came by to get their drink orders, then sat snapping the rubberband on his wrist repeatedly waiting for the psychologist to show up. He mused to himself that he had placed it on his wrist this morning, he hadn't had to use it in a long while, but this situation was stressing him out and, well, frankly it was infuriating to him. He felt bad for Dr. B. She'd been through too much in her life already, for stuff like this to keep happening to her.

When everyone was about ready to order their second drink and the tension was so high you could use it to strangle someone with it, Sweets finally arrived. "I'm sorry I'm a little late."

Zach spoke up. "Technically 24 minutes and 37 seconds is more than..." He got cut off by Hodgins.

"Okay, let's just get to it, shall we?" Hodgins said gruffly, trying to keep the anger out of his voice as the therapist sat.

"Wait! Where is Dr. Brennan? We can't start without her."

Angela immediately replied, knowing that Hodgins needed to get it off of his chest as soon as possible, before he hurt someone else by snapping that band. "She can't come, but that's okay. She already knows. I called her." _So what if that's not entirely true? A little white lie never hurt anyone._ "Go ahead honey." She gently squeezed Hodgins' knee.

Hodgins took in a deep breathe and gave and a grateful look before begining. "Look I lied about something to get you out here, and for that I am sorry Dr. Saroyan. But trust me when I say I HAD to."

When Hodgins said that he had lied to get them there, she opened her mouth to speak up, but was quickly silenced by the look she received from Angela.

"Trust me when I say I had to." He repeated to Cam, judging by her reaction she really had wanted to yell at him. "Look, something has been going on with Dr. B. for awhile now. It's bad, I can't really tell you more right now."

"Well Dr. Hodgins, you're gonna have to tell us something. This is very worriesome." Sweets interjected.

"I need you guys to come over to my place tonight around 5 pm for a meeting with the good doctor. There you will learn everything she has to tell you." He glanced over at Sweets. "This is, what you would call a manditory meeting, extremely important that you all show up."

"ALL of us." Angela stressed.

"I know I'm not the boss or anything, but believe me, I can't stress how important this meeting is." He looked emploringly around the table. "There's one more thing..." He glanced over at Angela.

She gave him a soft smile and nodded slightly, encouraging him to continue.

"You can't talk about this to anyone, ESPECIALLY when at the Jeffersonian. Just please DO NOT mention this or Dr. Brennan, at all. Once we leave this table, that is it."

Everyone gave him a quizzical look.

Angela quickly stepped in. "You heard him. I don't mean to be insulting. But I trust him." She quickly glanced a look at him. "When he says that we can't, I'm sure he has his reasons. Reasons we will learn about tonight. At five. At the meeting, we will ALL attend."

He nodded and then looked over at Sweets. "Oh and I have an extra favor to ask of you."

"Anything." Sweets was not only eager to help, he recognized the cry for help for what it was. A big fat neon sign that something was horribly wrong with Dr. Brennan.

"Booth is over at the Hoover for the day, I need for you to make sure he comes. He has to be there or....well.....he just has to be there, Dr. B will freak if he's not, trust me." Just then Hodgins phone rang and he quizzically looked around the table, almost all of the people who would be calling him were sitting around him now, with the exception of two people. He hurriedly answered without checking to see who it was.

"Hodgins" He said as he picked up the phone.

"Jack... He... Oh my god... He... He CALLED!... Booth... Where is Booth?" She sounded panicky and her breathing was laboured.

"Calm down...." He said first. "He's at the Hoover, he told me he was going to be there all day." He looked over at Angela for a moment then decided Cam would be a better option,

"Hey Cam..." He whispered, covering the mouthpiece. "Do me a favor and call Booth real quick, ask him if he is at the Hoover."

Cam was no longer questioning Hodgins' crazy actions and requests. So she took her phone and called Booth. She hit the speaker as she heard Booth answer the phone.

"..ooth"

"Hey Booth it's Cam. Where are you?"

"I'm at the Hoover. Why?"

Hodgins had taken his hand off the mouthpiece, so Brennan could hear as well.

Cam didn't know what to say, so Sweets jumped in. "Because I need to talk to you Agent Booth. I'll be right over."

"Then why didn't you just call me Sweets?"

"He forgot his cell phone." Zach added.

"Well...I thought you might not answer my call....not like it wouldn't be the first time."

"Well If I would've known it was you, I wouldn't have answered. Get over here Sweets and get this over with." Booth disconnected the call and Sweets left.

"See Dr. B.? He's fine. Sweets is going to stick with him for the rest of the day so no worries." Hodgins tried to calm her.

"Jack, you don't know that! He said that he was gonna kill Booth unless I met him for 'round two'. Jack I don't know what to do!!! I can't go through that again... But I can't... I can't put Booth at risk... Please Jack... What should I do???"

"Dr. B....Dr. B...." He could still hear her frantic cries through the phone and knew he wasn't getting through to her, so he decided to do something he never thought he would. "Temperance, listen to me." He spoke firmly,with a gentle reassuring tone. Everyone around the table watched him and their jaws dropped slightly at his use of her given name. It had apparently worked though, as he continued talking. "You NEED to stay there okay? You promised me. You keep your promise and let me keep mine. Cullen knows what's going on and he's being very careful....I didn't tell Booth." He added quickly so she wouldn't get upset again. "Everyone will be at my place at 5 pm tonight. We've just discussed it. They'll come over at my place."

"Jack... what if they don't understand... Like Booth?" She was close to tears.

"Temperance..." Hodgins sighed, believing her first name was the only way to keep her focused on the conversation, he hoped she didn't kick his ass for it later, he knew few people brave enough to call her by her first name. "Trust me okay? You have to tell them and I'm sure once they know, they will understand.....even Booth. But only if YOU tell them. Now you are going to keep your promise right?You're going to stay there?" His tone was that of a parent to a child, however Brennan had only noticed the soothing quality to it and not the condescension.

"Okay... I can see that at this point it would be the most logical decision."

Hodgins smiled at her statement.

"Jack, sweetie, I don't care what you think. But she needs me. Tell her we'll be right over."

Hodgins nodded and spoke up. "Hey Dr. B, Angela and I are going to come over right now okay? You just sit tight."

Hodgins looked up at Zach and Cam before they headed away from the table, "Remember not a word, it's extremely important." They nodded and left as Hodgins paid the check for their nonexistent lunch after hanging up with Brennan and he and Angela headed over to his place.

* * *

A/N:

Next step: The meeting at 5 pm... With a twist, people!!! I know you are all expecting a long hard chat between Booth and Brennan, but there is a twist coming up!!!

Hope you liked it!

ISAQ and SSAQ


	13. Chapter 13

A/N:

Hi! A quick update! Not update worthy material, we know, but here it is anyway.

You'll be getting Bren's pov and Booth's pov soon and it'll be a lot more detailed people.

Enjoy people!

* * *

Nick's pov:

"I hope he loses the nerd quickly... Oh well, I don't really care if I have to kill him too..." Nick started his car as Booth and the nerd (The sequel to Beauty and the nerd ) left."I hope he stops soon... My girl deserves to be punished for refusing me... She'll never understand that she is mine as long as this underdeveloped primal Alpha Male walks around." Nick followed them. He sighed loudly when they pulled up at a big mansion. "No way I can kill them here." He watched both men as they got out of the car. He was starting to get himself comfortable as he watched the nerd walk in. Nick was beginning to get comfortable when he heard a door slam. When he heard it again, he struggled to sit up straight and THEN he saw the reason as Booth stormed out of the house, followed by Brennan. "My girl... Why thank you, you big ape! You led me right to her... Time for your punishment my girl!"

* * *

We hope you enjoyed it!

ISAQ and SSAQ


	14. Chapter 14

A/N:

Hi! Another update! Just like promised ;).

Enjoy!

* * *

In the meantime:

Hodgins answered the door and relief fell over his face as he saw Sweets was in fact accompanied by Booth. "Hey man." He clamped Booth on the shoulder with his hand. "I'm really glad you came. Just hear 'us' out okay?" He said as he began to lead them into his living room, where the rest of the team was waiting. He was still nervous about what might happen when the G-man saw Brennan, but he was hoping he could at least control himself long enough to hear her out.

Booth felt extremely self conscious and on display as he entered the room.

Sweets made his way over to the couch where the rest of the team, sans Brennan, were siting. Brennan stood beside an armchair on the other side of the room and he noticed the intense pain that showed on her face as Booth walked further into the room. He could see the tears brimming her eyes. He watched as her eyes did not leave Booth, but simply followed him across the room instead.

"So, are you guys ever going to tell the rest of us what's going on?" He asked as he skimmed over everyone there, with his eyes trying to gleam who knew what was going on and who didn't. He could tell Angela and Hodgins knew more than the rest and his gaze settled upon them for a moment before finally landing back on Brennan. He then waited, knowing she would need a moment to compose herself well enough to speak. _This is going to be bad._ He thought as he watched her.

Brennan took in a shuttering breath and glanced over at Hodgins and Angela for support, at which they nodded encouragingly at her. She took in one more breath and opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. A sense of panic overwhelmed her. She then pushed those feelings away as best she could and cleared her throat, now looking at Booth she began to approach him and spoke up in a small childlike voice, revealing the fear that she felt. "Can I talk to you for a minute before I begin? There are a few things I would really like to discuss in private and not announce. Please." Her eyes pleaded with him as they began to overflow and a single tear glided down her cheek.

Booth felt his anger rise, but the sight of her in front of him, made him want to try. At least once. "Fine." He spat out, not being able to hold all of his anger back. When he saw the shocked looks on their faces, he turned around and stormed out of the room.

Brennan took a step back when he walked past her and wiped the tears, that were now falling freely from her cheeks, fiercely as she turned to follow him to the foyer.

He was leaning on the front door with his fists clenched and wouldn't look at her.

She once again opened her mouth to speak and couldn't find the words. Temperance Brennan at a loss for words was not a regular happening. She couldn't determine what she should start with. She closed her eyes a moment to get her thoughts straight and then took in a deep breath as she opened them again. "Booth, I..." She started, desperately searching for his eyes which remained averted. "I know what it must have looked like but......"

"Yeah... I know what I saw. No need to repeat it, unless you want to show off your new boytoy!"

Anger boiled within her at what he was saying, but she quelled it quickly, knowing that he knew nothing of the situation. "Boy toy?" The words came out in sobs. "You don't understand. It wasn't what you think...." She ran her hand through her hair in frustration, trying to find the right words. "He…"

"He WHAT, Brennan? He WHAT??? I SAW what happened. YOU didn't fight him!!! You were NOT fighting him as I recall, no you were.... GOD! I don't know what I'm doing here!" Booth turned around, turned the knob, walked out and slammed the door.

"BOOTH!!" She screamed in both fear and anguish as she jerked the door open to follow him out. She could hear the scuffle as the rest of the Jeffersonian crew rushed to follow as she slammed the door behind her and ran after him screaming out his name in anguished sobs. "BOOTH.......BOOTH WAIT" She screamed as loud as she could manage as she chased him, taking in breaths when she could. "DAMN IT SEELEY STOP!!!"

* * *

Nick grinned widely as he watched the drama, he had caused, play out. "This is just to perfect to pass up." He grabbed his gun and got out of the car.

* * *

Booth stopped when he heard her use his first name. He turned around. "Don't call me Seeley!"

She caught up to him quickly and was about to speak when she saw a figure approaching from the darkness behind him. She saw a tiny glint and her mind reeled when she realized what it was. She reached out for what looked like Booth, but she grabbed his gun from his holster instead as she saw the figure raising up his gun in turn. She was shaking but still managed to push Booth to the ground just as she heard the loud pop that signaled the sound of a weapon going off and for a brief moment she wondered if she had been too late in pushing Booth away, that is, until she felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder and she knew she had kept Booth from harm. She let out a sharp cry as the bullet intersected her shoulder, but kept her right arm raised with the gun pointing at the approaching man. She aimed as best she could as he redirected his gun towards the man now lying on the ground. She squeezed the trigger and watched as the man dropped his weapon and clutched his own chest for a moment before crashing to the ground. Brennan then sunk to the ground herself, losing her composure completely as her body was wracked with sobs, the pain in her arm forgotten as the adrenaline surged through her body.

Booth felt dazed. He watched her fall to the ground in slow-motion. The world sped up again when he saw the blood staining her blue blouse and her pale skin. "SOMEONE!!! CALL 911!!!"

The sound of the gunshots had drawn out the rest of the Jeffersonian crew and Hodgins had immediately pulled out his cell phone at Booth's frantic scream.

He quickly put pressure on her wound and was instantly reminded of the day when Pam had shot him. She had killed to protect him, then too. Just like she had now... But why? "Stay with me Bones... Please don't leave me!!!" The pain of her betrayal felt nothing compared to the fear of losing her. Really losing her.

As more blood trickled from her wound she felt a tingly sensation come across her body, she felt dazed as well and her thoughts were becoming fuzzy, as she tried to open her mouth to speak, to tell him everything would be okay, she would be fine, the blackness took hold of her and her body fell limp in his arms.

* * *

It's been a long time since we've had a nice cliffie, so here it is ;)

We hope you enjoyed it!

ISAQ and SSAQ


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Bones is not ours!

* * *

Booth was pacing in the hospital waiting room, getting on every one's nerves. Especially Hodgins'. But he didn't notice. His thoughts were focused on Brennan. _What the hell has been going on? Was she really in danger? How long has she been in danger? Why didn't she come to me?_

Hodgins walked over to him and grabbed his arm, stopping him mid-pace, "Dude, you're coming with me cause I have to talk to you." His voice was stern and not to be argued with. He yanked on Booths arm, forcing him towards the hospital doors and leading him outside. Once they got there, he simply glared at Booth for a moment as Booth yanked his arm away, "What the HELL were you thinking? Running out like that? You promised me you would..." He was cut off by an anger induced Booth.

"I promised to come, Hodgins. NOT to stay! I NEVER said that!" Booth ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"DAMN IT BOOTH!" Hodgins yelled, "That's semantics and you know it! She wouldn't be in the hospital, having surgery right now, if you had just stayed and heard her out! Did you even let her tell you? Did you? I doubt it, because if you had, you wouldn't have run out! You would have pulled her into your arms and NEVER let go. She deserves a HELL of a lot better! Especially from you."

Booth had tried to interrupt throughout his speech but Hodgins had continued throughout anyway, silencing him with his hand.

The anger was coming off of Hodgins in waves and for a moment, he thought he was actually going to hit Booth for being such an ass, a notion he quickly quelled as he stopped talking, but continued his hate-filled glare directed at Booth.

"Hodgins! What are you talking about? She said that it wasn't what I thought it was. But I know what I saw."

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Hodgins shouted at him, but stopped talking altogether when he saw Sweets coming out of the hospital doors towards them, his phone pressed tightly to his phone. He could see the determination in his stride as he hung up and made his way over to the pair.

Sweets turned to face Booth and decided not to comment on the tension that the two were emitting. Instead, he just looked Booth in the eye and spoke in a detached professional manner, trying to hide how shaken he was from what Cullen had told him over the phone. "Booth, we need to get to the Hoover, Cullen just called. The man Dr. Brennan shot, was identified as Nick Stames. When they went to search his apartment..." He paused there not wanting to tell him anything of what the evidence was. Booth had to find out for himself. "Well Cullen says you need to get to the Hoover and see what they found." He turned to Hodgins, his eyes clouded with worry, "Dr. Hodgins, you'll let us know right?"

Hodgins nodded and Sweets looked back to Booth, "Shall we go?"

The pair walked into the Hoover, frustration and annoyance coming off Booth as he followed Sweets. The kid had refused to give him any further information on what had been found, but Booth could tell he knew far more than he was letting on. He saw Cullen as he approached the evidence room and nodded curtly, "Sir. You thought I should see some evidence?"

The man placed his hand apologetically on Booth's shoulder. "I'm sorry Booth. But rest assured, only the people who are required to clear Dr. Brennan from all charges will see this evidence. Again. I am so sorry."

The man turned to the room that held a few technicians, "Alright, Agent Booth needs the room, everybody out!" He ordered firmly.

Booth stepped in with an ominous feeling. His stomach was knotted and he felt as if he were going to be sick without even having seen the evidence yet.

Sweets looked at him from his place at the door, "I'll be out here if you need me Booth," Then shut the door firmly and waited, asking Cullen if they could all clear out as Booth was going to be in no state to deal with a bunch of onlookers when he came back out of that room. Cullen nodded and proceeded to clear the hallway, nodding encouragingly at Sweets before he left as well.

Booth sat in front of the screen debating whether or not he really wanted to press play. He knew in his gut whatever was on these tapes, that it was going to be bad. He pushed aside all his fears for a moment, knowing he needed to know the truth of what was going on and pressed play. His jaw dropped open as he saw his and Brennan's apartment. He saw her in their room smiling at him, and then he went to her and kissed her. His eyes filled with tears as he pressed fast forward on the tape only to see days worth of them at their apartment. As he went through each tape, he felt even sicker than he had on the one before. They had been taped for months, literally everywhere, from their home to the Jeffersonian to the diner. His mouth went dry and tears were streaming down his cheeks as he came to a new place, one he vaguely recognized. He stopped fast forwarding and played the scene, listening carefully to the conversation. His heart sank as he heard the man threaten his life as he told her to strip. She had refused at first, but then when he brought out his phone he saw her submit. The anger at himself made his entire body shake. How could he have doubted her? He knew her, he loved her. He should have known there was more to it. All he had seen was the blind rage at being betrayed when really she was doing it all to save him. To ensure his safety, without regard to what it was going to mean for her. He shut off the tape, he couldn't watch any more. He now knew what Hodgins meant, he had known nothing.

His limbs were shaking so bad, that he was unable to stand. He simply sat there, sobbing quietly, disgusted at himself. He wondered if she would ever forgive him. He had been terrible to her. He had made her feel worse than when that...that...sick pervert had violated her. The thought made him wretch into a nearby trashcan. After what had seemed like an eternity, he finally regained control of his body, however his heart rate still continued to race as he shot out of the chair and towards the door. As he burst through it, he saw Sweets looking at him with concern, "I need to go to the hospital..." Booth managed to get out as he walked past, "I need to see her...explain...I need...she...oh my god...she..." He found he couldn't articulate what he wanted to say and so he stopped trying, and headed for the elevator instead.

Sweets followed him, silently, only able to imagine how he would be feeling.

* * *

Hodgins and Ange watched, as Booth emerged from the hospital elevator.

The look of pained determination on his face was enough to tell them he had found out exactly what had been going on. Hodgins let out an audible sigh of relief as Booth rushed past them without even sparing them a glance. He only had eyes for the hospital room they had just come out of.

They were on their way to get coffee, and they had promised Brennan they would be right back with some for her as well. However, as they saw Booth headed for that door they looked at each other, silently deciding that it would be better to drink their coffee in the cafeteria and bring her back a cup much, much later. They knew that the pair needed time and had both decided it best to give them just that. The pair felt as though a weight had been lifted at this development, but at the same time they felt the need to almost literally hold their breath at the possible outcome. They hoped it would be a positive outcome, but with Brennan, well, there really was no telling how her rational mind would decide on what was going on. The best they could do was hope. The pair were silent, neither wishing to break the spell of hope they had cast. They would wait, and they would hope.

* * *

Sweeties, I know you have been waiting ages and we apologize for it.

Anyway, there is only one chapter left, which we will post maybe later today, if not, we will post later this week.

Let us know what you think!

ISAQ and SSAQ


End file.
